Blast From The Past
by White Deer
Summary: Kagome is sent back to her time after a final battle with Naraku. With the Shikon No Tama dwelling in her body once again and a heavy heart, Kagome bumbs into someone familer. But is this person really who they say they are?
1. Back Again

WD: Yay! I'm back again with Blast From the Past....ummm...yeah..enjoy...I hope.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I'm just borrowing them. Evil lawyers can go now.  
  
~*~Chapter One: Back again~*~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The white haired hanyou looked at the miko in front of him. Inuyasha dropped the fox kit Shippou, who he had been beating up. Sango and Miroku came running when they heard Kagome yell.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I smelled Kikyo on him!" Shippou announced, sitting safely on Kagome's shoulder. The fox kit felt Kagome stiffen when she heard the name 'Kikyo'.  
  
"Watch it brat!" Inuyasha said. Shippou eeped and hid behind Kirara.  
  
"Kagome, he smells just like Kikyo." Shippou said.  
  
"So what?!" Inuyasha said, sticking his nose up arrogantly.  
  
"What do you mean 'so what?'?" Kagome asked the hanyou. "It could have been a trap Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo wouldn't do that! She's not in league with Naraku!" The hanyou said, coming to the dead miko's defense.  
  
"Then why did she steal my half of the Jewel?" Kagome yelled, her temper thin. "And then we faced Naraku we saw my half of the Jewel with him?!"  
  
"It's not your Jewel wench! You just broke it!" Inuyasha yelled back. "If you hadn't broken it we wouldn't be in this mess! It's your fault you worthless wench!"  
  
That hit Kagome-hard! She felt like she'd just been run over by a truck.  
  
"What do you mean I'm worthless?! If I wasn't here you couldn't find the Jewel Shards!" Kagome yelled. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara watched the two argue. Kagome calmed herself down enough to start walking away to think.  
  
"Where do you think you're going wench?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's none of your concern you baka! Sit! And while you're at it...Sit!" Kagome walked off as the others went the see how deep the hole was this time.  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, not really caring where she was going. When she found herself in a peaceful clearing she took some time to clear her head.  
  
"What are you doing here woman?" A calm, cold voice asked her. Kagome turned around and jumped, having come face to face with Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai unsheathed Toujikin and Kagome took a step back, making Sesshoumaru smirk, he enjoyed her fear.  
  
"Sesshou-Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome said, trying to stay calm and resist the urge to run away, knowing she would be dead before she got more than a few feet. She stepped back into a tree, not good.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here woman? Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
'At least Sesshoumaru doesn't call me wench like Inuyasha does.' Kagome thought, trying to figure out a plan to make it out of this alive. 'I wish I hadn't 'sit' Inuyasha so much...it might take awhile for the spell to wear off.'  
  
"Are you going to answer me woman, or are you going to stand there like a cornered rabbit?"  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha is...." Kagome really didn't feel like explaining the whole Kikyo-Inuyasha-Kagome love triangle to the Western Taiyoukai, he would probably behead her before she could start.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Kagome thanked every god and goddess her grandfather had ever named as Inuyasha ran into the clearing, Tetsusaiga drawn. "SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
"Did you come to save your woman dear brother?" Sesshoumaru taunted, taking another step closer to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome's not my woman!" Inuyasha yelled to his half-brother. Kagome felt that familiar hurt when he said that but was too glad to see him.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm so glad! I'm-"  
  
"Kagome! You stupid girl! What the hell were you thinking? Going off into the woods when bastards like him-" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshoumaru, who frowned "-are out here?! I can't believe you didn't feel him coming! It doesn't help that you're wearing that smelly crap you put on, Sesshoumaru probably could have smelled you a mile away!"  
  
'A mile and a half.' Sesshoumaru corrected silently.  
  
"It was you who was being the jerk!" Kagome yelled back, trying to defend herself.  
  
"You could have been killed you stupid girl! He-" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshoumaru again "-wouldn't think twice about killing a weak human like you!" Sesshoumaru watched his half-brother continue to yell at the miko, who was at the brink of tears. The Taiyoukai almost felt sorry for the woman....almost.  
  
"I can't believe you Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! SIT! Here I thought you had come to rescue me when you just came to yell at me some more! Sit! You're such a baka!" Kagome was now crying, her 'sits' becoming more and more powerful. Sesshoumaru watched his brother get face plant after face plant, smirking at the hanyou. The Taiyoukai then took his leave, seeing as how Inuyasha was now a very large hole in the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
That night everyone was pretty quiet. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha all ate their ramen in peace, just glances passing between the group. Kagome didn't eat anything, not hungry after what had happened that afternoon.  
  
Shippou chased Kirara around and soon fell asleep against the cat youkai. Sango and Miroku also fell asleep...but only after Sango had bashed the monk over the head for his wandering hands. As Kagome was about to fall asleep Inuyasha woke her up.  
  
"Umm...Kagome...." The hanyou said quietly. Kagome was about to yell at him again when she saw his ears were back and his eyes were sad.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you this afternoon." Inuyasha said, his ears going flater against his head....if that were possible.  
  
'He's saying sorry?' Kagome thought, very surprised at the hanyou's actions.  
  
"I was just mad and took it out on Shippou and you...." Inuyasha took a breath but then continued "and when I saw Sesshoumaru I thought he had hurt you and I just sorta lost it...." He was about to keep going when Kagome patted him on the head like a puppy.  
  
"That's okay Inuyasha. I forgive you." Kagome pat Inuyasha on the head once more before yawning and going back to bed. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Inuyasha replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's Naraku's castle for sure!" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air and growling. Kagome nodded, having felt a lot of the Jewel Shards together...and only one person had that many. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and waited for it to turn a blood red so that he could destroy Naraku's barrier.  
  
"Move hanyou." Inuyasha turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, Toukijin drawn. He sent a huge wave of bright blue energy at the barrier and watched as it disappeared.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha said, disappointed at being beaten to Naraku's castle. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked through the now broken barrier. Inuyasha turned to the others, "all right, now I'm sure Naraku will have lots of lower youkai to keep us busy...so Miroku, Sango, Kirara your in charge with those...leave Naraku to me."  
  
"Alright." Sango said, her boomerang ready.  
  
"And Kagome...you stay with Shippou and don't do anything." Inuyasha finished.  
  
"What?" Kagome gasped. "Why can't I help?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha said, then he ran into the barrier as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well...what a pleasure that you all came." The sickly shape that was Naraku said. He had changed out of his human form and was now a huge blob, bits and pieces of youkai stuck here and there. The sky was dark from the evil that surrounded Naraku's castle, making it seem like night.  
  
Suddenly a flood of lower youkai poured out from everywhere and surrounded the fighters. "Now die!" Naraku yelled as the waves of youkai charged towards them. Inuyasha unleashed a Windscar at the hordes of youkai while Sesshoumaru sliced through them with Toukijin. Sango, Kirara and Miroku were helping, but the humans were tiring quickly.  
  
When enough of the lower youkai were destroyed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned to Naraku, leaving the rest to Sango, Kirara and Miroku. Kagome stood watching from a safe distance away, holding Shippou and worrying about her friends.  
  
Inuyasha continued to use the Windscar on the evil hanyou, who either dodged it or used some of his body parts as a shield. After Inuyasha unleashed his attack Sesshoumaru was right there with another. Naraku gasped in surprise after his shield of body parts were blown away by Inuyasha's Windscar, but was even more surprised when he was met with the powerful force from Toukijin.  
  
Naraku sent body parts at the brothers and one claw hit Inuyasha in the shoulder and the hanyou growled in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She dropped Shippou and grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows.  
  
"Kagome. Inuyasha said not to!" Shippou cried out.  
  
"I know, but Inuyasha could be in trouble! I have to help him!" Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at Naraku. She let the arrow fly and prayed it would hit it's mark.  
  
Naraku gasped in pain as he felt the purifying energy hit his arm. The evil hanyou looked and saw her quickly knocking another arrow, aiming and releasing another arrow. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha jumped back as the bright pink arrow hit Naraku. Sesshoumaru growled at the human that always seemed to interfere while Inuyasha just growled.  
  
'I told her not to help!' Inuyasha thought. He brought his attention back to Naraku as the evil hanyou growled in pain again as another one of Kagome's purified arrows hit him. What Naraku didn't see was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hacking off more pieces of his body, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru brought Toukijin through Naraku's neck, cutting off his head in a nice, clean sweep. Naraku's head fell to the ground, a look of surprise on the his face.  
  
Inuyasha first looked surprised at the nothing that was now Naraku. Sesshoumaru looked bored while Miroku checked his Wind Tunnel, hugging Sango when he found it gone.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her and stuck Tetsusaiga into the ground and gave Kagome a huge hug. Kagome was quite surprised, she had thought he was going to yell at her for helping.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome started.  
  
"He's gone. Naraku's gone." The hanyou let Kagome go and sheathed his sword, seeing Sesshoumaru looking at it. Kagome looked down and gasped at the now complete Shikon Jewel in her hands. Everyone except Sesshoumaru looked at the Jewel in wonder.  
  
Suddenly a large claw found it's way speared through Inuyasha's chest. Naraku, using the very last bit of his power had sent a piece of his body into Inuyasha, and exploded it, sending deadly poison into Inuyasha's body. Sesshoumaru growled and stepped on what was left of Naraku, turning it into nothing.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sango and Miroku ran to his side, turning him over to look at the wound. Even Sesshoumaru stood over his brother, watching as he coughed up blood.  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha tried to focus on something, the Shikon Jewel, Sesshoumaru glaring down at him, Sango, Miroku or Kagome...anything he could focus on, but his vison was getting fuzzy fast. "I..I'm sorry I called you a stupid girl and that you were worthless...because your not...you're my friend."  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! No! Inuyasha! I'll wish you back with the Shikon Jewel! I'll-" But even as Kagome stared at the now dying Inuyasha her vison was becoming fuzzy. She started at Inuyasha and her friends...who were slowly fading.  
  
"Kagome-chan! What's wrong!?" Sango yelled her friend. Kagome looked like was fading into the background.  
  
'Sango...Miroku...Shippou..help...' Kagome wanted to cry out but Sango's voice was tuning out like a bad radio with everything still faded from her vison.  
  
Then all went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and was rewarded with her fat cat, Buyo, looking at her. The cat meowed. Kagome gasped and looked past the fat cat and saw the pale pink walls of her bedroom looking back at her. Her room. She was in her room. With a fat cat looking at her. Memories suddenly flooded back to her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Buyo mewed annoyingly, having been thrown off the nice warm bed. "Inuyasha!" She ran past her little brother, Souta, and into the well house. Kagome jumped down into the well and landed in the bottom.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. She started digging at the dirt at the bottom of the well, trying to reach Inuyasha. "He's hurt! He needs my help! Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome?" Someone called out. The miko looked up and saw her mother looking back down at her, her eyes full of motherly love and concern.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome climbed out of the well and hugged her mom, crying into her shirt. Kagome's mom ran her hands through her daughters' hair.  
  
"Kagome....I found you laying at the bottom of the well....I thought you were dead. I was so worried about you. You've been out for 3 days."  
  
"3 days?" Kagome sobbed.  
  
"I pulled you out of the well and put you to bed....and-" Kagome's mother pulled something out of her pocket "I found this." Kagome gasped at the Shikon Jewel in her mother's hands. Suddenly the Jewel glowed a pink hue and flashed, there was a blinding white light and when it cleared the Jewel was gone from Kagome's mom's hands.  
  
"What happened to it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look Kagome!" Her mom pointed to the now fading pink spot on Kagome's side. The same spot the Jewel had come out of one and a half years ago.  
  
"It's back in my body....."  
  
"I won't ask what happened back there...but anytime you need to talk to me, I'll always be there." Her mother hugged Kagome again.  
  
"I'm going to walk around...I'll pick up some milk or....something...." Kagome said.  
  
"Take your time."  
  
~*~  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Kagome." Kagome was talking to herself as she walked through the streets of Tokyo. She wasn't sure were she was going, but she knew her hometown enough that someone could blindfold her and lead her anywhere and she could get home.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome sniffed sadly. She knew he was dead...he had to be, how could anyone survive that? Inuyasha had had a hole through his chest and was bleeding a lot, not to mention that it was poisoned. "He's dead....."  
  
"And Shippou...and Sango....and Miroku...." Kagome stopped walking and started crying. She started crying for her friends, for Inuyasha, for her pup Shippou. People looked at her but Kagome didn't care.  
  
~*~  
  
After a half a hour or so Kagome seemed to run out of tears. She slowly got up and headed back home. Suddenly she ran into something soft but hard.  
  
"Watch were you're going woman." Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that voice, she had heard it before. A voice she feared, but one she knew.  
  
'But it can't....' Kagome thought.  
  
"Are you going to move, or just stand there like a cornered rabbit?" Kagome looked up and gasped, it was him, sure he looked a bit different, but it was him. It had to be-  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
~*~End Chapter One~*~  
  
WD: Yay! A better verison of Chapter One for Blast From the Past. I like this one a lot better than my other one. What do you think?  
  
Inuyasha: You killed me!  
  
WD: Ummm......*starts to back away as Inuyasha advances on her* ummm....well you see Inu-chan....that is umm....... 


	2. Chai and a Talk

Disclaimer: Hrm.....see Chapter One if you will.  
  
WD: Umm...this chapter was a little late-  
  
Kagome: What do you mean a little...you were suppose to update it 2 days ago!  
  
WD: Yeah...but by Wed. all I got were 2 reviews.....I like reviews...they make me happy.  
  
~*~Last time~*~  
  
After a half a hour or so Kagome seemed to run out of tears. She slowly got up and headed back home. Suddenly she ran into something soft but hard.  
  
"Watch were you're going woman." Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that voice, she had heard it before. A voice she feared, but one she knew.  
  
'But it can't....' Kagome thought.  
  
"Are you going to move, or just stand there like a cornered rabbit?" Kagome looked up and gasped, it was him, sure he looked a bit different, but it was him. It had to be-  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
~*~Chapter 2: Chai and a Talk~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru's mind reeled in confusion, this woman standing before him knew his name and had the exact same smell as the girl that followed his half-brother around. But it couldn't be her...no mortal could live 500 years...  
  
'Now what was her name?....' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"This is joke right? You really can't be him can you?!" Kagome started to panic, while the man she thought was Sesshoumaru stood there calmly. "There's no way in the seven hells you could be Sesshoumaru!" 'It can't be him! It just can't be him! If it is him.....but it's not him! But if it is....why am I still standing here and not in a bloody pile? But it's not him!'  
  
"Why Kagome, I thought you'd be happy to see an old face." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome, who looked ready to pull her hair out. 'I can smell her fear, I always enjoyed that scent.'  
  
"But.....it...it can't be you......."  
  
"And why not?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the shaken Kagome. "Tell you what, lets talk over a cup of chai, shall we?" He had penlty of question to ask the miko himself, and he was sure that she had lots of questions for him as well.  
'Now I know it's not him, Sesshoumaru, cold-hearted taiyoukai of the west, is asking me to talk over a cup of chai?!' Kagome looked at him and her body seemed to nod her head on it's own, as if somehow wanting to hear what he had to say. Besides, who could pass up a free cup of chai?  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down the crowded sidewalks of Tokyo in sort of a daze, unaware of what was going on around her. Thoughts flashed through her head, all of them not comforting. Once in a while Sesshoumaru would look over his shoulder too make sure she was still following him. He could smell her fear, which reminded him of the old days. Yet there was another smell...coriousity?  
  
'Back then she would be running in fright or hiding behind Inuyasha, but now she is corious? 500 years may have passed but I am still Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, feared by all youkai. Could it be she isn't sure that I am really me?'  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru from behind, it was weird...seeing him without his fluffy tail wrapped around his shoulder or his pointed armor on. The first thing she noticed was that he had his left arm back, his hair wasn't it's normal silver color, it was more of a really pale blond. And he wasn't wearing his red and white kimono, instead he was wearing tan slacks and a blood red shirt.  
  
'Could it really be him? I'm not all together sure....I mean...his looks have changed, but...there's something about him that....I don't know...it just doesn't seem right that this is Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, feared by all youkai.' Kagome was lost in thought and ran into Sesshoumaru for the second time that day when he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"After you." She blushed when she saw that he was holding the door open for her. They were at a simple café, very few people were sitting there and those who were were currently reading the paper or sipping some kind of drink.  
  
They sat down and a teenage waitress came by their table and handed them a one sheet menu, and then returned to the counter. Kagome stuck her face into the menu, clearly trying to hide from Sesshoumaru and not doing a very good job of it either....as the menu was a whole one sheet piece of paper. Sesshoumaru smirked and propped his chin up on his intertwined fingers.  
  
Kagome's hiding spot was soon blown away as the waitress came back to take their orders, she took away the menus and left Kagome to the hard glare of Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I really want to know how he knew that I was the same Kagome that traveled with Inuyasha.' Thought Kagome instantly. How did he know? 'Maybe he just knows my scent?' Kagome was lost in her thoughts again when the waitress came back with two mugs of hot chai.  
"Minutes passed and neither of them said a word. Sesshoumaru sipped his chai as calmly as ever, like it wasn't unusual to see someone from 500 years ago. Kagome, on the other hand, was still staring into space, her mind trying every possible theory that might make sense, yet none of them did.  
  
"So...ummm...how do..." Kagome had finally plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been bugging her for so long.  
  
"How do I know you're the same Kagome that traveled with my brother?" Sesshoumaru finished for her. Kagome nodded weakly. "I have watched you go into that well before, and then come back days later with items not from my time. I could only assume that the old well used some kind of magic to send you back...or should I say foward into this time." Kagome nodded again.  
  
"But-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru's waving hand.  
  
"When I first ran into you...rather, you ran into me," Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome growled "I couldn't believe that you would have the same scent as the miko that traveled with my brother. But you were wearing the same uniform as the one from the past, your scent was the same and your aura hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"But you look so weird!" Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, not really meaning to say that out loud. Much to her surprise, Sesshoumaru smiled, not that cold-you're-about-to-die-smile that he usually gave Inuyasha, but a humored smile.  
  
"Times change, and so do people. At least some people. As humans continued to populate the world I found myself mingling with them more and more. A simple glamor spell is all that you are seeing. I can take it off at any time, or if the spell thinks I need to." Sesshoumaru looked at one of his wrists and Kagome followed his gaze, gasped as his two strips appeared on his wrist.  
  
"But how....what are you doing now?" Kagome asked, he still couldn't be ruler of the Western Lands could he?  
  
"I run the top health technology company in Japan."  
  
'Of course, if he can't be ruler of the west...why not a tech-' "Do you mean GenkiTechology?!" Kagome coughed out, along with some of her chai. She gasped when he nodded. GenkiTechology, or GT, was the highest ranking health technology advancement in the world, having come up with cures for many diseases that had baffled others. GT had also come up with advanced tools and machines that currently were being used in over 3/4 of the world.  
  
"Did you expect anything less Kagome? Of course I still rule the Western Lands. At least the youkai Western Lands." Sesshoumaru smirked again.  
  
"You mean you run GT and you're still Taiyoukai of the West!?" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, do you ever plan on finishing your chai?" Kagome blushed and took another sip of her drink.  
  
They talked for another 2 hours or so, Kagome asking most of the questions, about him, about how he had fared during the 500 years that had passed.  
  
"You mean you wrote books as well? Geez! What haven't you done?!" Kagome found out that one of her favorite books, although she would never say so, had been written by one of her worst foes. The book was about a female miko like Kagome.  
  
"What haven't I done? I've never skydived, although I would doubt I would need one of these airplanes that you humans seem to relay on all the time."  
  
"When did you get your arm back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"About 400 years ago with Tensegia's help." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"What about Jaken?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru's face turned cold and distance all of a sudden.  
  
"He is dead, as is Rin. Rin died from old age, much to long ago, yet much to early for me. Jaken was killed during one your stupid human wars."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kagome took on a crestfallen face. She had liked Rin, the spirited little girl who followed the Taiyoukai around. Inuyasha hadn't liked her too much, anyone who traveled with Sesshoumaru was bad to him. They stayed in silence for another couple minutes until,  
  
"Shall we Kagome?" Sesshoumaru offered her his hand, leaving some money one the table. Kagome took his hand and let him lead her out of the café.  
'Wow, he sure has changed. I didn't think someone so cold-hearted could change so much.' They walked around Tokyo, looking at the shops and watching people go on with their busy lives.  
  
"Kagome, I believe that we just passed your house." And of course Sesshoumaru was right, in fact, they were 3 houses down from hers. She blushed for what seemed to be the 50th time that day and ran back to her shrine steps.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as she watched him walk up the stairs after her.  
  
"You didn't think I'd leave with out a tour would you?" He smirked. Kagome paled as her grandfather rushed towards them, surprised at the vistor.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome! What brings you to Higurashi shrine? Could I interest you in a keychain that looks almost like the Shikon No Tama? How about a-"  
  
"No thank you." Sesshoumaru answered Kagome's grandfather, much to interesting in the God Tree.  
  
"Did you know that the hanyou Inuyasha was once pinned to this tree, which stopped it from blossoming. Then my granddaughter removed the spell holding the hanyou to the tree and now the God Tree has started flowering again." Kagome's Grandfather said proudly. Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru smirked at her again.  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered this tree, the tree that his half-brother had been pinned to. He had visited Inuyasha when he had been asleep, just to see if the rumors were true. He had all the time in the world to kill him, but he couldn't kill his brother when he was sleeping, that would be dishonorable.  
  
"Well then, can I at least give you a tour of the rest of the shrine...." Kagome's grandfather looked the Taiyoukai.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was surprised how gentlemen like Sesshoumaru could be, whenever she had met him in the past he was always yelling 'die.' or things like that at them.  
  
"Okay then! Well, let us get on with the tour than shall we?" Kagome sighed as her grandfather started pushing Sesshoumaru towards the back of the shrine....and the Gift Shop.  
'I almost feel sorry for Sesshoumaru. I'll consider this payback for all the times he's tried to kill me.' Kagome smirked and headed inside, leaving the Taiyoukai of the West at her grandfather's mercy.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: See! See! See! I told you Inu-chan! I told you more then 2 people would read it! Ha! I was right! You were wrong! Hahahahahaha! *cough**hack**cough*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *hands her a cup of water*  
  
WD: Thanks Sesshie!  
  
Sesshou: You will not call me that.  
  
WD: Fine....Sess-chan. Review responses below. Also, sorry if I messed up Japanese restaurants or anything else. And I had to include chai in there somewhere.....chai, I could go for a cup of that right now. Sesshie!  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
Sukera: Calm down Sukera-chan. I'll update every Wed. or so. This chapter was a little late because....Sesshou-chan...didn't I explain why the chapter was late already...I forget...damn my bad memory. Ummm....what were we talking about?....  
  
ptbear: Sure thing! Have some candy!  
  
WD: I forgot to put something in here.....not too much of a surprise. Anyways, Genki means 'heath' in Japanese. 


	3. Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: *sniff* Inu-chan's being mean enough to me, you evil lawyers and people who think I own Inuyasha aren't helping. *sniff* Okay! I'm all better! *hands out candy to everyone*  
  
~*~Chapter 3: Yin and Yang~*~  
  
After Sesshoumaru had a tour of the shrine, and being pulled towards the gift shop more times than Kagome could count, the Taiyoukai finally left. But not before Kagome's mom had said hello and Souta ask him how old he was.  
  
'I can just hear Sesshoumaru saying to Souta "I'm over 900 years old." That would go over well.' Kagome thought, sighing and trying to finish the math homework from a month ago. She had been in the Feudal Era for so long and was so far behind in homework and studies. How she was going to pass was beyond her.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Dinner!" Her mom yelled up the stairs. Kagome had smelled dinner cooking and her mouth was watering as she jumped down the stairs, almost running over Souta and Buyo on the way down.  
  
"Finally...some real food!" Kagome squealed happily and dug her chopsticks into the rice and noodles.  
  
About 45 minutes later the phone rang. Kagome's mom answered it while everyone else looked at her, wondering who it was on the other line.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow morning then....." Kagome's mother said, nodded. "Alright....you too, goodnight." She hung the phone up and sat back down, calmly going back to dinner with the rest of the family staring at her.  
  
"Well...who was it?" Souta asked, but Kagome's mother was silent.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke to birds singing on her window side. She rolled over and landed with a thud on the ground. (AN: I've done that before, hurts ne?) After yelling at the birds, because she knew that they were laughing at her, Kagome got dressed and headed down the stairs, having smelled her mother's cooking.  
  
"Mom! I smell something good, what are you making?" Kagome said, not noticing the guest sitting at the table until it was too late. "Sesshoumaru?! What are you doing here!?" Indeed, the Taiyoukai was sitting at her table, sipping a mug of coffee. He wore a simple suit, nothing fancy, his hair had been tied back into a low ponytail.  
  
"Your mother and I were just talking dear Kagome." Kagome sat down at the table, across from Sesshoumaru. Her mother set some eggs on her plate, glass already full of orange juice.  
  
"Talking bout what?" Kagome asked, stuffing her face full of eggs and gulping it down with OJ.  
  
"Well Kagome, you have missed a lot of school already this year."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Anyway, you would probably be held back anyway, so Sesshoumaru and I were thinking that you could work for him." Kagome nearly chocked on her breakfast.  
  
"What!? Me!? Work for him?!"  
  
"Indeed, I already have cleared a space for you Kagome, you shall have to position of an intern, my assistant, more or less." Sesshoumaru smirked at her face, it was priceless.  
  
'Me, follow Sesshoumaru around all day!? This is the youkai who's tried to kill me way too many times to count, and now he wants me to follow him around all day!?' "I'm not sure Mom, I mean....."  
  
"Well, you can think on it, but be quick, I have to leave for work in a half an hour." Sesshoumaru looked at her and then took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"What!? You're acting like I don't have a choice." Kagome's anger flared and tickled Sesshoumaru's nose.  
  
"Well, you could go to school and get held back, or work at the local BurgerKing and make $5 an hour, or come to work with me and maybe learn something while getting paid." Sesshoumaru smirked again, as Kagome was giving him a death glare, nothing like his death glares mind you, but a glare that said 'piss off' all over it.  
  
"Would you like some eggs?" Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome's mother, at least he wouldn't have to buy food on the way, he hated to eat on the run, not to mention that Kagome's mother's food was much healthier then BurgerKing's egg, cheese and sausage biscuit. (AN: I love those by the way!)  
  
"No way, I'm not going to get held back!!!!" Kagome jumped up and grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Her mother sighed and served Sesshoumaru more eggs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome-chan! You're back! I thought you allergy to the sun wasn't gone yet!" Kagome blushed as her friends ran up to her.  
  
'So Grandpa ran out of real illnesses.' "I'm fine....really! I'm fine!" Kagome followed her friends inside and sat down in her seat.  
  
By the first half of first hour Kagome was completely lost. She had been gone so long, everything she had learned she had forgotten, and everything new made no sense to her. Everyone around her looked like they were doing fine, but poor Kagome was so lost not even a compass could help her out of this mess.  
  
'Oh hell, even working for Sesshoumaru would be better then this! Maybe I could hire a tutor or something.' Kagome left next hour, sneaking out and calling GT office.  
  
"Sesshoumaru speaking, what is it.....Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's calm voice said. How she got to his office was beyond her.  
  
"Ummm....I was thinking over your.....ummm....offer.....and ummm....I guess I'll take it."  
  
"Excellent. I'll send a limo to pick you up." With that, Sesshoumaru hung up, leaving Kagome to wait. She didn't have to wait long, as a black limo soon appeared, Sesshoumaru stepped out and led Kagome in.  
  
"I could get used to driving around in one of these." Kagome was amazed. There were plush seats, almost forming to fit your body. There was a bar, Kagome could only guess that it held some good wine and other alcohol. There was a TV, currently turned to the stock quotes. Kagome could also see a VCR and DVD player, and as her eyes scanned she saw that small selves that held some great movies. At least in Kagome's view.  
  
"This isn't the largest one I have, this is just the everyday limo." Sesshoumaru said, watching the stocks go across the bottom of the screen.  
  
"Damn." Was pretty much all that Kagome could say. She didn't notice the small smirk that Sesshoumaru held on his face.  
  
"We're up 5.9 points sir." The driver said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Umm....Sesshoumaru?" He looked at the frightened miko, enjoying the smell of fear that was coming from her in waves. "What exactly am I suppose to do? I mean....I've never done this sort of thing before."  
  
"You do whatever I wish for you to do." Sesshoumaru said, still looking at the TV.  
They arrived at GT headquarters about half an hour later, and again Kagome was amazed. The building was huge, windows covered all sides of the at least 50 story building. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice Kagome's awe and smirked.  
  
"This is only one of 10 buildings located around the world. One is here, another is in America, there is one in South Africa, one in Germany, one in the UK, one in the Netherlands, one in France, one in Switzerland, one in Denmark and the final one is in Canada." Kagome nodded dumbly and followed Sesshoumaru into the building. The front lobby was made of almost pure marble, stairs led upstairs. Elevators also went up and down.  
  
"Good morning Sir." The woman at the desk said, typing at the computer in front of her.  
  
"Good morning Sir." Another person said, walking past him. Sesshoumaru and Kagome got into an elevator, thankfully no one got in with them, although Kagome got a couple 'What do you think you're doing, getting into an elevator with him!?' She tried to ignore them and instead watched the red numbers in front of her go up.  
  
"Umm.....Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes?" He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers, making her feel very very small.  
  
"How am I suppose to find my way around here?"  
  
"You will find that each floor is has a simple layout, the staff room and restrooms are in the middle of a square, from there are the cubes, around the outside of all the cubicles are the meeting rooms and my office.  
  
"I see." Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out of the elevator and found the layout easy to remember.  
  
"You have a meeting at 11, 2, and 3 today sir." Sesshoumaru nodded to the chocolate colored hair secretary sitting at a desk, her phone rang and she answered it quickly, as if by reflex.  
  
"Come Kagome." Kagome was led into a very large office, a simple desk was by the window that overlooked Tokyo. Chairs lay in scattered places around the huge room and there was another small table in the corner. There was a bookcase on the wall with the door, classic novels and some business magazines, along with some history books. Why he had those Kagome had no idea, until she noticed the title and author: Feudal Era of Japan, Myths and Facts.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
'Figures.' Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru sat down in a very comfy looking chair and booted up his computer.  
  
"Fetch me a cup of tea Kagome, no sugar." Kagome winced...how could anyone like their tea like that?! She gave a mock curtsy and smirked as he raised an eyebrow, then walked out the room. She found the staff room easily enough, after asking for someone to show her the way of course.  
  
"Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's new intern?" Kagome looked at there person leaning against the water cooler.  
  
"I am." Kagome replied, something in this man's eyes made Kagome a bit wary of him.  
  
"You poor child. The last intern disappeared and wasn't found." Kagome could only imagine what happened, a sudden vivid image of Sesshoumaru standing over some persons body, his claws covered in blood and poison.  
  
"Here's your tea Sesshoumaru." Kagome set his mug on the table. He took a sip and growled.  
  
"I believe I said no sugar." He locked eyes with her, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I...I" Kagome tried to say....words didn't come, everything seemed to go cold as Sesshoumaru's eyes bored into hers. She tried to look away, but was unable to.  
  
"I do believe....I asked for no....sugar."  
  
"I'm sorry...I'll get you a new-" More pictures of Sesshoumaru's last intern again entered her mind.  
  
"You'll do no such thing." Instantly he was in front of her, staring down at her....not only that, but his markings were back, as his tail. In another instant Kagome was against a wall, sharp claws were wrapped around her neck.  
  
"I....."  
  
"Look here wench....I may look different by I am still Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West," Kagome winched as he pressed his claws against the back of her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to cause a lot of pain. "If I wish for a cup of tea, you ask 'green or chamomile Sesshoumaru-sama?' if I wasn't something typed, you say 'what size font Sesshoumaru-sama?' and if I want you to clean my shoes with your dirty human tongue, you will do so." Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked, enjoying the fear that now covered her, the look of terror in her eyes that he oh-so missed. "Is..." He removed a claw, leaving a painful mark on the back of Kagome's neck. "That....clear?" With every word he removed another claw. Kagome nodded and he let her go, watching as she collapsed into a heap of clothes.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, the secretary's voice came through the door. "You're meeting is in 5 minutes sir."  
  
'At least she's smart enough not to come in.' Sesshoumaru thought, he looked down at Kagome, who, at the moment, was looking up at him with a look of pure terror written all over her face. A hand around her neck, as if trying not to remember the feel of his claws there.  
  
"I must leave for a meeting, I will be back in one hour, when I return, I want this room cleaned and those," Sesshoumaru pointed to a pile of papers on his desk, "sent out to whom needs them. Is that clear Kagome?" She looked down at the ground, feeling about the size of a flea at the moment. He growled softly at her, and she felt his anger flare a bit. She looked at him again and saw his markings and tail gone.  
  
"Y...yes." He raised a eyebrow at her, even with his piercing gold gaze gone, he still looked threatening. "Yes Sess...Sesshoumaru-sama." He seemed pleased with that answer and walked out.  
  
Kagome got up after a couple more minutes on the floor. She found the stack of papers and walked out of the room, hoping no one would notice the red marks on her neck. She looked at the person at the desk in front of her. "Umm...could you tell me where these people are?"  
  
"Of course...but an easier trick is that the place is in order from A- Z, your standing in the R section. Kagome nodded and worked her way around the floor, giving papers to the different people sitting at desks, either sipping a cup of coffee or tea, or typing something on the computer, one person was sleeping, drool dripped onto his paper.  
  
After 45 minutes or so, Kagome made her way back to Sesshoumaru's office, really really hoping that he wasn't in there and that the meeting would go on forever. She started cleaning the room, picking up papers that had fallen, or reshelving a misplaced book, and for the first time, she saw what stuff Sesshoumaru had on his desk.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome said out loud. Indeed, there was the cute little 7 year old, it wasn't a picture, but a damn good painting, and big enough to fit in the brass frame that sat on Sesshoumaru's desk, right next to the computer.  
  
"Is long gone, now what are you doing at my desk?" Kagome jumped at the sudden voice, there standing in the doorway was Sesshoumaru, he closed the door and walked towards his desk. Kagome moved, gladly getting out of his way.  
  
"I'm sorry...I"  
  
"No you're not, as I said before, you are a bad liar." Sesshoumaru sat in his chair, Kagome sat as far way from him as possible, without making it look to obvious.  
  
Lunch passed, Kagome made an excuse that she had to buy lunch. She wandered the building, hoping not to get lost. She returned to Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk, a phone in his ear and a frown on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" He growled. His markings were back, and his tail. His anger flared around the room, making Kagome want to run away or hide under something until he was a bit calmed down. She didn't have to wait long, as Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, and it seemed like the man was still talking.  
  
"Umm...do you want anything Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked nervously. He shook his head.  
  
"Sit." Kagome sat in the first chair that she saw, which happened to be right across from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome felt his anger go down a bit. He seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"How well did you know Rin?" Kagome was surprised at the question to say the least.  
  
"Well, one time she found our little group, she had a cut and came running up to me."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kagome and the rest of the group were coming back to the village when Inuyasha's ear twitched.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Everyone tensed up. Sango readied her boomerang, Miroku held the beads that concealed his Wind Tunnel, ready to use it at a moments notice. Suddenly a little girl, about the age of 7, in a orange and white checkered kimono ran out, tears streamed down her face.  
  
"What's the matter!?" Kagome said, stopping the girl. Where this little girl got such an expensive kimono was beyond Kagome, colors that bright only belonged to rich people, not a 7 year old girl!  
  
"Rin hurt herself!" The little girl stopped her crying and looked up at Kagome, then held out a finger, which, true to her word, had a tiny cut.  
  
"Hang on Kagome! Why does this girl smell like Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sure Inuyasha, unless he was the one who-"  
  
"Ha! She'd be dead if he got anywhere near her!" Inuyasha said, his nose bugging him from the dreadful smell of his half-brother.  
  
"Well Rin-chan....I'll heal your finger if you want me to." Kagome said sweetly. Rin nodded and sat on the ground, Sango and Miroku relaxed a bit, Inuyasha still looked pissed.  
  
"What's your name pretty lady?" Rin asked Kagome. She blushed a light pink.  
  
"My name's Kagome." Rin nodded and held her 'injured' finger out. "Why didn't your mother or father fix your finger Rin-chan?"  
  
"My mom and dad are dead." Kagome instantly regretted the question. But the little girl remained as cheery as ever. "But Sesshoumaru-sama takes good care of Rin!" Kagome nearly choaked, Sango and Miroku turned around to gasp, and Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Sess...Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered, she couldn't believe that this little human child belonged to Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai who hated humans.  
  
"Yup! Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin back to life after some mean wolves attacked Rin. And Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin a new kimono, and Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin lots of times!" Kagome nodded dumbly as she put a bandage on Rin's finger.  
  
"Well...ummm....Rin, there you go, your finger is all fixed!" Kagome said, putting her first aid box back into her huge backpack.  
  
"Thanks Kagome-sama! Rin couldn't heal it herself and Sesshoumaru- sama and Jaken-sama are doing something!" With that, Rin ran off, chasing a butterfly.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"That's how I know Rin." Kagome finished. Sesshoumaru nodded, so that's why Rin had smelled of Kagome that day when he returned.  
  
"Rin married to a human when she was 16, they had 3 pups. I watched over them, Rin was always happy when I came over. Her mate didn't want to live in my castle, but I made sure that they lived within my boundaries. Rin grew older, as did her pups. They soon married and had pups of their own." Sesshoumaru paused.  
  
"I continued to watch over her family, her mate didn't like me, that was all to obvious. I was with Rin on her deathbed, as where her grandchildren. Her mate had died before her. I offered to bring her back, but she wouldn't let me. Her children enjoyed me, and I watched over them, but not as often.  
  
"I watched Rin's grandchildren and great-great grand children grow up and have pups of their own, I went to their homes once in a while, but I could tell that they were wary of me, they weren't like Rin, who didn't fear much of anything.  
  
"I was walking around my lands when I found on of her offspring in trouble, some muggers were going to kill her. I dealt with it quickly, and after trying to help her up, she screamed, as if I might hurt her. I tried to tell her not to fear me, but it was no use, she didn't know me or who I was, just what I was. A youkai. All her life she had been taught that all youkai were evil, that they all wanted to kill you. She ran away from me."  
  
"They found her body later that afternoon, she had run and not watched where she was going, she fell and drowned." Sesshoumaru finished.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, wanting to comfort the Taiyoukai, but knowing that probably wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Yay! Another chapter done!....This one didn't have too many changes in it. I was feeling really lazy when I re-did it....*sigh*  
  
~*~Reviewer Respones~*~  
  
Skitzoflame: I'm glad you like it. And yes...I did post it once before, but I decided to re-post it with better details and longer chapters. I hope you like the new verison!  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: Will try to post every Wed.  
  
Sukera: I'm glad you like! Yay!  
  
Thesta: Is this a Sess/Kag story?.....It might be....but after what Sesshou- chan does to Kagome-chan in one chapter is...opps...I've said too much.  
  
Sango13: You may have read it before, I posted it once but wasn't very happy with it...same with The Other Taiyoukai, it's been re-posted as well.  
  
Silverspun: I'm glad you think it's cool! 


	4. Dinner and A Show

Disclaimer: See some other Chapter my lovely fans who know I don't own Inu- chan.  
  
WD: One part in this chapter was inspired from a very famous martial artist- famous at least to other martial artists-he was once accosted by 2 muggers. He was in his 70's at the time. He looked at them and calmly said, "You're about to make a very big mistake." I thought I sounded a lot like Sesshou- chan. (Of course the martial artist kicked the muggers asses)  
  
~*~Chapter 4: Dinner and a Show~*~  
  
Kagome took the bus home from GT, rethinking what had happened that day. She shuddered at some moments, recalling when she thought she would lose her head in Sesshoumaru's office. Why she had stayed there and not run away was still a question, she just had this feeling that she had to stay. Other times Kagome felt saddened, like when Sesshoumaru talked about Rin's family....Kagome was sure she could find some relative of Rin in Tokyo.  
  
'Sesshoumaru didn't seem like himself....well okay, he's always been a cold youkai, but he still showed compassion...like with Rin, he could have left her dead.' Kagome sighed, deeply confused, she watched the people get on and off the bus, going about their lives in Tokyo.  
  
Kagome finally got to her home, and was greeted by her little brother, who started asking questions, most of them about math problems that he couldn't do.  
  
"How was your day Kagome?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.  
  
"It was fine Mom I (almost died by the Taiyoukai of the West) learned some new things." Kagome didn't want to go into too much detail.  
  
"Kagome-nee-chan, can you help me with my homework?" Souta asked. So Kagome was stuck helping Souta do his math homework. She decided to take a walk, much to Souta's disappointment, as he still had more homework for her to do...errr-help him with.  
  
Kagome walked around the park, watching the birds fly around or some couple make out on one of the many benches. She suddenly felt very alone in the world. It seemed like everyone else had someone else that cared for them. Of course her family cared for her, but there was this huge emptiness in her, like something was missing.  
  
Kagome started on her way home when she failed to notice the car following her.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome jumped and turned around, she was greeted by the Taiyoukai of the West. He wore tan slacks and a nice red shirt, his hair was still in the low ponytail.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"That is my name, yes."  
  
"What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
  
"To say sorry for this afternoon." Kagome's mind reeled. Sesshoumaru....saying sorry?! She expected the world to end right then and there.  
  
"Ummm.....Okay....I" Kagome was lost for words, as would you be if you were in her position.  
  
"Am not done yet, I would like to take you for dinner, I hear the Italian restaurant down the street is good." Now Kagome really thought the world was going to end right then and there.  
  
"I-I I don't know-it's almost dark...and my family-"  
  
"Has already been informed." Sesshoumaru finished for her.  
  
"Well....I-I guess."  
  
"Good. Let us go then." Kagome started walking, following Sesshoumaru, wondering what in the hell just happened.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant some 15 minutes later. It looked packed from the outside. Kagome had heard of this place....this Olive Garden (AN: I love that place!!!!) Kagome followed Sesshoumaru in, and was indeed packed, there also looked to be a huge line waiting for tables.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, don't you think this place is a little too packed?" Sesshoumaru nodded but continued walking to the front.  
  
"Table for 2." The waiter looked at him and handed him a little box.  
  
"The wait will be 1 hour, that box will flash when your table is ready."  
"WHAT!? One hour!?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru like he was crazy, she didn't want to wait for a hour, no matter how good the food is!" (AN: I would! I luv that place! *drools*)  
  
"Ka.....Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see who had said her name. Suddenly in front of her was a tall man, a black ponytail hung from his head. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Ko...Kouga!?" Indeed, there stood the wolf youkai, he had changed out of his furs, and wore a very nice black tux.  
  
"Kagome! How are you here?!" He brought her into a hug, Kagome could have sworn that she heard a very quiet growl from Sesshoumaru, but it could have been her head messing with her.  
  
"I....I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Kouga-kun, but I'm really from this time, I kinda traveled from your time to this time." Kouga nodded dumbly, still stunned from seeing her here. "Wait! What are you doing here Kouga-kun?!"  
  
"I own this place!"  
  
"An Italian restaurant"  
  
"Well, after Naraku was defeated, I decided to see the rest of the world, and found a liking for Italian." Kagome nodded. "Would you like a table now, or wait for an hour my dear Kagome?"  
  
"Sir, I don't think there are any tables open, and we have other people waiting." The waiter said.  
  
"Then make a table ready, forget the other people, or I can fire you right here and now." The young waiter's eyes widened and he nodded, running to find a table.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were led to the largest table, the people waiting were giving Sesshoumaru and Kagome dirty glares, which Sesshoumaru was glad to return. Their table was in a quiet corner of the Olive Garden. No loud kids yelling, and it was far away from the smoking section, which Sesshoumaru was glad about.  
  
"Here are your menus, if you need anything, please call for me." Kouga left, but not before giving Kagome another quick hug.  
  
"You know Kouga." Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Ummm...yeah, he kidnaped me and proclaimed me his 'mate'" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How do you know him?" Kagome asked, while looked at the soups from the menu.  
  
"He is leader of the Wolf Clan of the Western Lands, he fought me for my lands once." Sesshoumaru smirked, recalling the event. "He was lucky to leave with his life."  
  
"Well I would expect not many youkai would challenge you for your lands." Kagome commented, wondering why Kouga would do something like that.  
  
"You would be surprised."  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" The young waiter from before asked, coming up with a little notepad.  
  
"Green tea." Sesshoumaru said, going back to his menu.  
  
"Just water." Kagome said, the waiter nodded and hurried off.  
  
"I'm wondering Sesshoumaru, how is it that you and my Kagome are here?" Kouga asked, coming back to the table to bug them.  
  
'Your Kagome my ass.' Sesshoumaru thought. "She is working for me, I thought I would take her for dinner."  
  
"Just make sure you don't touch her! She's still my mate!"  
  
"I spared you once, I won't a second time." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Kouga growled and left their table. Kagome silently thanked Sesshoumaru, as much as she liked Kouga, she wasn't really interested in him. "Are you his mate then Kagome?"  
  
"N-No! Of course not!" Kagome said quickly, blushing. "Kouga's a little.....weird in the head, I've told him before that I'm not his mate, but he doesn't seem to hear me."  
  
"Foolish wolf." The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders, Sesshoumaru, a simple soup, Kagome, a plate of spaghetti.  
  
"So....why did you bring me here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Like I said before, to apologize. What I did this afternoon was foolish of me. I lost control."  
  
"Wow.....I never thought that I'd hear the Taiyoukai of the West saying sorry to me." Sesshoumaru growled softly, it wasn't a pissed off growl though.  
  
There food came quickly, probably Kouga said to finish their orders first and forget everyone else's. Kagome wouldn't have been surprised. She found the food very nice and very filling.  
  
"I'm wondering Sesshoumaru," He looked up, ready to answer Kagome's question. "What does GT do? I know that they're a health technology, but in what?"  
  
"GT makes new machines to help doctors all over the world do operation faster with a less recovery time for the patient. We also produce cures for new and old diseases. Although we still haven't a cure for the common cold."  
  
"Wow, so how come you're doing something that helps humans, I thought you didn't like them." Kagome was amazed at all he and his company had done.  
  
"I used to dislike humans, I would even kill them at random." Kagome shivered, Sesshoumaru continued. "But as time went on, there were more and more humans, some gained my respect, others I would even call 'friends'. I also decided to help humans after watching you Kagome."  
  
"Me? Why me?" Kagome nearly choked on her food for the second time that day. She really had to stop doing that.  
  
"You would always help people, or youkai in some cases. You healed your companions wounds without caring if you were hurt. They always came before you. Time went on and I finally stopped killing for pleasure, as the police that now roamed the place wouldn't enjoy what I left for them."  
  
"I see...so you decided to help them rather then harm them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I started helping them for Rin, she helped me, very long ago, when Inuyasha learned the Wind Scar, I was badly hurt, she cared for me, she didn't fear me and brought me some food, which I didn't need. I found her dead and brought her back, but I didn't feel like that was enough."  
  
"I see." Kagome looked at her plate of food, full.  
  
"Would you like a box for that?" Their waiter had come back, he put a bill on the table, which Kagome looked at and gasped, their food was not cheap! (AN: But oh so good) Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Would you like a box Kagome?" She nodded and the waiter dumped the rest of her dinner into the Styrofoam box. Sesshoumaru handed the waiter some money and got up.  
  
"But sir, this is more then the bill!" The waiter's eyes widened by a foot as soon as he saw what Sesshoumaru had handed him.  
  
"Keep it, tell Kouga to buy a better tux." Sesshoumaru walked out, avoided Kouga on the way, who gave Kagome one last hug before she left.  
  
"Will I see you again my Kagome?" The wolf asked, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Sure...I guess." Kagome replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked towards her shrine, enjoying the crisp night air. The moon was up and stars were out. Kagome heard an owl somewhere off in the distance.  
  
"Well Kagome, I must say, I had an interesting time to-"  
  
"Wait....I'm getting this feeling we shouldn't go this way..." Kagome interrupted, looking around.  
  
"I think you're right." Sesshoumaru said, feeling something weird in the air, like how a deer knows that it's in danger long before a wolf pounces.  
  
"Hold it!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around, both were looking into the barrel of a gun. 2 huge men stood in front of them, another waited in the car that Kagome had failed to notice from before. "Give all your money and no one gets hurt!" Sesshoumaru could smell the fear that now poured off Kagome.  
  
"Hurry up!" The other thug said.  
  
'I really wish I had my arrows now.' Kagome thought, she was shaking.  
  
"NOW!" The first man ordered. Kagome nodded dumbly, but then remembered she didn't have any money.  
  
"So....the little lady doesn't have any money." The thug grinned. "Guess we'll just have to kill you then."  
  
"What about the other guy?" The other said, his gun still pointing at Sesshoumaru's forehead.  
  
"Yeah! Hand over everything you got!"  
  
"I think not." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "You're about to make a very big mistake."  
  
"What? Fine, we'll just take your stuff when you're dead!" Before the thug was able to do anything, he was lying in two pieces on the ground. Kagome gasped and jumped behind Sesshoumaru, who's eyes were blood red. The other thug gasped, he fired his gun, which hit Sesshoumaru in the arm. He looked down at the wound, which was already healing.  
  
"Foolish human." The second mugger then joined his friend on the ground, his neck snapped. The thug in the car drove off, but not before Sesshoumaru got the number of it's licence plate. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Are you alright?" She nodded, then gasped.  
  
"Your arm Sesshoumaru!" He smirked at her.  
  
"Kagome." He showed her the wound, which required him to take off his shirt, Kagome blushed a deep red, but she was amazed when she saw the wound, it was already gone!  
  
"What...how? Didn't that hurt?"  
"No more than when Inuyasha cut it off. I may look human, but I'm still a youkai." He started walking towards her home, she blinked then ran after him.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: There you go! Chapter 4 for Blast From the Past. Hope you liked!!  
  
Inuyasha: Wait! I'm still not in here!  
  
WD: Yes you are silly! See *points to his name* your name is said once!  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid author....*grumble*  
  
WD: Oh yeah....if FF.net reformats my stories somehow...It's not my fault, my step-father put some new thing on my computer that I don't want and it's messing me up a bit.  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Sango13: You probably have read it before, I posted it once...but then took it down so I could redo it...So I made the chapters longer and better.  
  
Sukera: I'm glad you like, I'll try to update ASAP  
  
Hyper person: I'm glad you like...hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Rose: Yup...this is a Sess/Kag pairing, even if Sesshou-chan is acting like an ass.  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: Glad you like? Have you every tried sake? I haven't...but I want to.  
  
Snipergirl: Awww...don't cry....it gets better I promise you  
  
Tbiris: Yup...that's Sesshou-chan for you...but he's changed a little bit....not much though. 


	5. Toukijin's Blood

Disclaimer: umm...let me think about this for a second-no.  
  
WD: Yay! I'm back!  
  
Inuyasha: And I'm still not in the story!  
  
WD: Umm...  
  
Inuyasha: And I found what you're going to do to Kagome!  
  
WD: You found the rough drafts then did you?....Err...on with the story! And I'm only going to reply to the reviews for chapter 4. And next time I'll only review for chapter 5 and so on and so forth....  
  
~*~Chapter 5: Toukijin's Blood~*~  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Kagome blinked sleepily and looked at her alarm clock, 7:45am. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. Kagome quickly grabbed something from her closet and pulled it on, then rushed out the door.  
  
Breakfast? A fleeting dream.  
  
Down the stairs of the shrine she flew. On the last step she tripped and before she could hit the ground a strong pair of arms caught her. Kagome looked up at her savior and was met with a smirking Taiyoukai.  
  
"I see you overslept again." Sesshoumaru said. She yawned and climbed into the passenger side of the fanciest and probably the most expensive car she had ever seen. Sesshoumaru climbed into the drivers side of the black 2 person car and started the engine. It had been almost a week sense Kagome had started working at GT. Each day Sesshoumaru had picked her up in a huge limo or in a car that probably cost more than her house.  
  
"Do we have to listen to this?" Kagome asked, pointing to the radio that had classical music coming from it.  
  
"Must I repeat what I say every morning?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking as they stopped for a stoplight. His hair had been tied up into a low ponytail that covered his ears, which probably meant he hadn't bothered to cover their pointiness with magic.  
  
"But we listen to this everyday." Kagome protested.  
  
"It is my car."  
  
"But-"  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Sesshoumaru asked. She shook her head but blushed when her stomach growled. Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled into the nearest fast food place, a Burger King. (A.N: Hey it was the first thing that popped into my mind...not to mention that I was hungry at the time.)  
  
"I don't think we have time to stop." Kagome said, checking her watch.  
  
"You are right. We don't have time." Sesshoumaru said, pulling into the drive-through.  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Did you forget I own the company?"  
  
"Don't you have some meeting soon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. But listening to a bunch of lowly humans who have nothing better to do than to try to take over the corporate world bores me." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome couldn't blame him.  
  
"Can I take your order?" The crackly voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Umm...I guess some french toast would be okay." Kagome said.  
  
"Please drive up to the 2nd window." When Sesshoumaru handed her the greasy bag Kagome looked hungrily at her breakfast, the warm smell of french toast and syrup flooded her nose. She was about to dig in when a clawed hand stopped her.  
  
"Wait." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No eating in the car." He said firmly. Kagome leaned back and nodded, enjoying the smooth ride to GT headquarters. She fell asleep in the car a couple minutes later, her head resting against the seatbelt. Sesshoumaru sighed and wondered how he kept getting himself into these messes.  
  
Kagome was awaken by a jolt and looked around. "What happened?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Some baka decided to pull out in front of us." Sesshoumaru growled softly. Kagome was now awake....and still hungry as they pulled into the parking lot of GT Headquarters. Sesshoumaru pulled the black car into a special parking lot where he and a couple other bosses could park.  
  
"I told you we were late." Kagome said, seeing the cars from the people from Sesshoumaru's meeting. Kagome remembered the awful afternoon 3 days ago, after one meeting Kagome was dragged along as one of the men took everyone out for lunch. Kagome sat doodling on her napkin and Sesshoumaru was shredding his napkin carefully with his claws while the other businessmen talked, unaware of what the Taiyoukai and miko where doing.  
  
"Would you like to come with me to this meeting?" Sesshoumaru asked on the way to his office.  
  
"Not really...after what happened last time." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smirked, remembering when one of the men had too much sake and made a complete fool of himself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! We thought you weren't going to show up!" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru sigh as 6 lean businessmen surrounded the Taiyoukai and Kagome.  
  
"Traffic." Was all Sesshoumaru said. He handed Kagome his briefcase and headed towards one of the many meeting rooms, the business sharks following him. Kagome unlocked Sesshoumaru's office with the key he had given her and put his briefcase on the table and started her breakfast.  
  
"I wonder..." Kagome said to no one halfway through her french toast. She wiped her hands off and pulled out a book from Sesshoumaru's bookshelf.  
  
Feudal Japan. Myths and Facts  
  
'Well...he wrote it...let's see what he said about the Shikon Jewel.' Kagome finished her breakfast and washed her hands before even thinking of touching the book, knowing Sesshoumaru would probably find a crumb anyway.  
  
Kagome soon found herself buried into the book the Taiyoukai had written. She was learning facts from before she had fallen into the well. Some was about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father ruling the Western Lands and fighting off the youkai from China that had tried to take over. (A.N: That was in Inuyasha Movie 1 by the way) It also talked about when the cats had tried to take over again (A.N: Episodes 75-77) and Kagome found the information on the Shikon Jewel to be quite accurate.  
  
"I wonder how many people think he's insane?" Kagome asked, turning the page.  
  
"Quite a few I would think." Kagome slammed the book shut as she jumped at the voice behind her. Sesshoumaru stood there, leaning against the door.  
  
"Ummm...how was your meeting?" Kagome asked, picking up the book and placing it one the table...she would finish it later.  
  
"Boring." He replied. "And sadly I have another one in 2 hours."  
  
"Why don't you skip it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can't, sadly...but I'll probably leave early from boredom." Sesshoumaru answered. He slide a pad of paper and a pen towards Kagome, who looked at it in confusion. "Copy what I say." Kagome nodded and clicked the pen, ready to write whatever Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"One chicken lo mein, one-"Sesshoumaru began, but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"What? This isn't-"  
  
"You're saying you don't want lunch?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome thought about that for a second, then sighed.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said, writing down her order.  
  
"And one green tea." Sesshoumaru finished. Kagome nodded and called in the order. The person working at the Chinese Wok said it would be there in 30 minutes. Kagome took a seat at the table in the corner and continued reading, rolling her eyes every so often at some comment Sesshoumaru had made while writing his book. Sesshoumaru kept himself busy reading reports from part of his company in Brazil and watching Kagome roll her eyes at some comment he had written in his book.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. Your food is here." The crackly voice from the intercom said.  
  
"I'll get it." Kagome said as she jumped up. She came back a minute later with a large plastic bag, the warm smell of Chinese food flooded the room. Kagome put the bag on the corner table and Sesshoumaru sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the table. Kagome dug her container of fried rice out of the bag, along with a small soda. Sesshoumaru pulled his styrofoam container of chicken lo mein and green tea out and started eating his food one piece at a time.  
  
"I must say your human cooking has improved over the last 200 years or so." Sesshoumaru said, taking another bit out of his chicken.  
  
"When I was in the Feudal Era, we ate whatever youkai we found or whatever ramen I had." Kagome said.  
  
"The food has improved, but I sometimes I wouldn't mind a raw youkai...after hunting it down of course." Sesshoumaru said, watching Kagome's face and smirking.  
  
~*~  
  
After they had finished eating Kagome took out a math book that she had bought and started to self-teach herself. For some time Kagome was flipping through her math book and writing numbers down, when she looked at the clock she gasped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....your meeting started 30 minutes ago!" Sesshoumaru calmly looked up from his game of computer chess and looked at the clock.  
  
"So it has." He said, turning back to his game.  
  
"Don't you have to be there?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Probably." Sesshoumaru answered, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"But what if the meeting is important?"  
  
"Kagome, all they want is GT and I have no intention of giving it to them."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll go when I finish." Sesshoumaru said, moving his knight to E3. Kagome sighed and continued her work.  
  
Five minutes later Kagome checked her work and sighed...she had a lot to learn.  
  
"Checkmate." Sesshoumaru said, and smirked at the computer's downfall.  
  
"Does that mean you're finally ready to go your meeting that started a hour ago?" Kagome asked, having finished today's math lesson.  
  
"I would have finished sooner if you had not slammed your book down and startled me into moving my pawn into the wrong square." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"It was one pawn." Kagome countered. She had slammed her book down for good reason, she knew her answer was right and her math book said otherwise.  
  
"One pawn can mean the difference between victory and defeat." Sesshoumaru said. As he headed out the door he looked at Kagome. "Try not to make a mess."  
  
"Wh...." Kagome was about to yell at him but the Taiyoukai was gone. Kagome sighed and looked around the room and gasped. There was a small door on one side of the room. 'How come I never noticed that door before?' Kagome wondered.  
  
The door was next to one of the bookshelves, and there wasn't much room between the bookshelf and the wall, which was probably why she had never seen the door before. Kagome put her biology book down and wandered over to the door. She carefully opened it and found a small hallway leading to another room.  
  
'I wonder.....' Kagome had a gut feeling that she shouldn't go in there....but she ignored her feeling and walked down the small hallway.  
  
When she felt the dark hallway end she groped around for a light switch and gasped when light flooded into the room.  
  
"Wow......" Was all Kagome could say. There on the wall hung Tenseiga and Toukijin. The swords gleamed in the light and neither of them had a bit of rust on them. Tenseiga and Toukijin looked like they were new, they didn't have any scratches and looked to be well taken care of. Kagome took another step towards the swords and looked around the rest of the room. Kagome felt tears start to well up in her eyes when she saw what was on the wall opposite Tenseiga and Toukijin. There was the sheath for Tetsusaiga, the sword was missing, but it brought painful memories back to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome whispered. She carefully touched Tetsusaiga's sheath and stood there, letting memories wash over her. After some time had passed, and she had composed herself, she went to the other swords.  
  
Before Kagome could reach the other swords Toukijin flashed violently and sent a wave of sharp energy at Kagome, knocking the miko out and slicing her arm.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Yay! Cliffhanger!  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Dvlld: I'm glad you like! Thanks for your review!  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: I tried sake this weekend, it was interesting. I would like to try it again, warm it was good, cold I hear it tastes like cold snot.  
  
Sukera: I'll try to update ASAP.  
  
yukari1: Kagome didn't get a wish from the Shikon because she went back to her time before she could wish for anything in the Feudal Era, and she couldn't when she got home because the Jewel went back into her body.  
  
Puppkid: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Bruka-chan: Yup, I've waiting an hour to get into Olive Garden too....*sigh* and yes, Olive Garden is a place for feasting! For ordering heart-attack on a plate foods! My room is messy too...my mom keeps saying I should clean it...to me it's clean.  
  
tessie-fanfic: Shippou will probably show up in a couple more chapters.  
  
hyper person: I took the thing that was messing up my computer, it's working a lot better now.  
  
Inuyasha65: I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Inuyasha's girl: I plan to write as much as possible...if my homework doesn't destroy me first.  
  
Deamon Drama Queen: Yeah but Sesshou-chan is cool!  
  
DarkAznMiko: *hands her a tissue* Ummm...I'm not sure if Inu-chan will come back....you never know.....  
  
tbiris: He's changed a bit.....everything changes, it just takes a while for some things.  
  
bt: I plan to write more! Lots of Sesshou-chan!  
  
Avalon Demona: Sorry...it's a Sess/Kag fic......  
  
Meya: Thanks!  
  
Mevneriel: I'll try to keep up the good work! 


	6. Reawakening

WD: Yay! You came back for more! Now you get to see what happens to poor Kagome...... Oh yeah...sorry for not updating this on whatever day it says on my bio page, FF.net was acting really really weird, first I couldn't get on at all. Then I could get on, but I couldn't log on. So yeah...thanks for waiting!  
  
~*~Chapter 6: Reawakening~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the man sitting across from him, who didn't seem to notice the Taiyoukai's glare. The man was busy talking about buying and selling, which Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in. While Sesshoumaru was drumming his fingers on the wooden meeting table a female hand took his.  
  
'What the....' Sesshoumaru thought, following the hand that was on his to the business woman sitting next to him. He had seen this woman before, she used her flirting to get a deal sealed. Sesshoumaru growled low at her and she quickly removed her hand from his.  
  
"And as you'll see, if you sell this part of the company to us...your profits will go up by as much as 50%", the man speaking said to Sesshoumaru. The youkai rolled his eyes, having done the math in his head and found out it would only raise his profits by 10% or less.  
  
"Your deals mean nothing to me." Sesshoumaru said coldly, hoping he could scare them all into leaving.  
  
"But sir.....even if you sold half-"  
  
"I will sell nothing to you sharks." Sesshoumaru stiffened suddenly, he felt something, something he had not felt in over 200 years. He stood up suddenly and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" The businessman asked.  
  
"You people bore me." Was all Sesshoumaru said as he left the room. He headed back to his office and opened to door.  
  
Kagome wasn't there.  
  
First Sesshoumaru smelled the coppery scent of her blood, the next thing he noticed was the small door was open. How she had found that was beyond him. It had the same spell he wore at the moment. It hid his youkai features, the door was suppose to be invisible. Sesshoumaru headed down the small hallway and was surprised by what he saw, even if he didn't show it.  
  
"Kagome....what did you do?"  
  
On the ground lay Kagome, her arm was bleeding heavily. Sesshoumaru followed her line of blood to Toukijin, its dark aura was humming steadily.  
  
"How did it reawaken?" Sesshoumaru asked himself. Toukijin had been dormant for the last 200 years. Suddenly Tenseiga flashed out and Toukijin was silenced. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome started to stir.  
  
"Wh-what happened....?" Kagome asked, looking around. When she saw Sesshoumaru she gasped. "Sesshou-Sesshoumaru!? I...I'm sorry...I didn't-" She started to get up when he pushed her back down with his shoe.  
  
"Don't move." He ordered.  
  
"Wha...why?" Kagome asked, then the blinding pain hit her. She winced and looked at her arm, which was still bleeding. The blood came from her shoulder and Kagome went to touch it when Sesshoumaru stopped her again.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be back." Kagome nodded and watched as he left the room. She looked around and groaned at the blood stain on the floor. If blood loss didn't kill her, Sesshoumaru would for staining the carpet. She winced in again as another wave of pain ran through her.  
  
'What happened? All I remember was looking at Tenseiga and Toukijin when there was a sudden flash and then I guess I blacked out....' Kagome looked at Toukijin, who's evil aura flared dangerously again. Kagome scooted back from the evil sword and sighed in relief when Tenseiga's aura started to override Toukijin's. Kagome was still wary of the swords and decided to leave, standing up carefully and exiting the room.  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome suddenly cried out in pain as her injured shoulder hit something as she wandered down the now dark hallway back to Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay where you were." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the darkness of the hallway.  
  
"I....Toukijin's aura flared..." Kagome thought she saw Sesshoumaru nod and gasped as he picked her up by his tail and carried her back to his office. 'Wait...his tail?' Kagome thought.  
  
When they got back to his lit office Kagome saw that he had his tail back, his markings were also back in place. He placed her in a chair and she saw that his clothes where now covered in her blood.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....your markings....."  
  
"Are back yes." He answered, taking a roll of medical tape and bandages off his desk.  
  
"But your clothes-"  
  
"Can be cleaned."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked. He carefully cut her sleeve off with a claw, showing the wound was bigger than he first thought.  
  
"For going into the room....I had this feeling that I shouldn't have but-"  
  
"Your instinct felt Toukijin and was warning you away from it. As for going into the room.....you would have found it anyway." Kagome nodded at Sesshoumaru's words, bringing her a little comfort.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him as he started cleaning the blood from her arm.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Kagome?" He asked her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her.  
  
"It's not that big a cut....I-"  
  
"It's a big cut when your entire sleeve is covered in blood." He covered a cotton ball in disinfectant and put it on the wound, watching as Kagome bit her lip in pain. "Hold it there." Kagome held the cotton ball against the wound while Sesshoumaru unwrapped the bandage.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....what's my mother going to say?" Kagome asked. Her mother would freak if she knew how close Kagome had come to death.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sesshoumaru answered, wrapping the bandage around her arm and then covering it with medical tape.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said when he was finished, but started blushing when he started to take his shirt off. "What-"  
  
"Did you think I would walk around the rest of the day in a bloody shirt?" Sesshoumaru asked as he threw the bloodied shirt into a corner of the room. He went to his coat closet and pulled out another shirt.  
  
"How was your meeting?" Kagome asked, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Boring." Sesshoumaru answered. "Although this one female was trying to seal the deal by flirting with me." Kagome nodded and both heard someone knock on the door. "Speak of the devil." Sesshoumaru growled as the woman from the meeting came in. Thankfully he had hid his markings  
  
"Good afterno-"The woman started.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wished to go to dinner with me to talk about the deal. My treat of course." The woman batted her eyelashes at the Taiyoukai, who wasn't amused.  
  
"No." He said coldly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then maybe tom-"  
  
"No." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru and the woman exchange words like a tennis match, her head following whoever was talking.  
  
"Why not?" The woman asked, taking another step towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"First, I have no deal with you. Second, I would rather be fed to rabid dogs than watch you throw yourself at my feet." Kagome gasped at Sesshoumaru's fowardness. The businesswoman wasn't happy though.  
  
"Wh...What did you say?" The woman asked.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, glaring at the woman. Then it seemed the woman finally noticed Kagome.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with that little girl?"  
  
"What do you mean 'little girl'?" Kagome growled, standing up and ignoring the pain in her shoulder.  
  
"Sit down Kagome." Sesshoumaru ordered. The Taiyoukai looked at the businesswoman and growled lowly. "You will leave."  
  
"You can't make me." She laughed. Sesshoumaru was about to press the button to call security when a small dagger stuck itself into the machine. The woman grinned evilly and pulled out another dagger.  
  
"You're not human!" Kagome suddenly gasped. The woman laughed again and a pink mist surrounded her, then the mist disappeared and the woman had changed. Instead of the lean businesswoman stood a large badger youkai. (A.N: Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom! Confused? badgerbadgerbadger.com) The woman's brown hair turned black and white, striped down the middle and large digging claws grew from her fingernails.  
  
"That's right little girl. I'm not a human but a youkai, one that will enjoy eating you when I'm finished with him." The badger pointed to Sesshoumaru, who stood calmly as ever. "Die!" The badger youkai yelled, charged at Sesshoumaru. He dodged her attack with his unhuman speed.  
  
"You fool." The Taiyoukai said as his tail, markings, fangs and claws reappeared. "You know not who you are dealing with." Sesshoumaru's claws started to glow green with poison.  
"How.....how are you-"The badger youkai looked quite startled.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru growled and attacked the badger, who wasn't fast enough to dodge the Taiyoukai's poison claws. She screeched in pain as the poison started it's burning effects. "A simple spell was all that you were flirting with." He attacked again but the badger managed to dodge it and counter attacked.  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged all of the badger's attacks and just as quickly counter attacked the badger youkai, who was no match for him. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's green whip lashed out and struck the badger in the arm, severing it at the elbow. The badger youkai cried out in pain and would have landed on top of Kagome if the miko hadn't moved to take cover behind Sesshoumaru's desk.  
  
"Duck!" Sesshoumaru ordered to Kagome as he wrapped his tail around the badger. The miko quickly flattened herself on the ground as the badger youkai was flung out of the huge window behind Sesshoumaru's desk. Kagome closed her eyes and covered her head as tiny pieces of glass flew everywhere. The badger yelled as she fell from the tall building, and made one last grab for something to save her, which happened to be Kagome's foot. The miko yelled out for help as the youkai dragged her out the window.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Don't you just hate me for another cliffy? *put evil grin here*  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Sukera: Wow...weren't you the first reviewer for Chapter 5 for The Other Taiyoukai?....I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Vamps: It is kinda a fluff chapter....but that's okay! Fluff chapters can be cool.  
  
Yukari1: If you're talking about a lemon...nope, no lemon in this story. Sorry if I disappointed you. I mean....I'm only 14!  
  
Skitzoflame: Poor Kagome, I make her go through hell....*evil grin*  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: Cliffys are fun, they keep you people on the edge....I hope...  
  
Sihara: *hands her candy* There you go, a good sugar rush will undo those goosebumps.  
  
Tbiris: Supper is a good thing that it is.  
  
C-dog: Kagome's very forgiving isn't she? I'm glad that you like the story, don't worry, I like flames, they're funny to read. Besides, they had to have read it to have hated it, so at least they read it.  
  
Hyper Person: Cliffhanger are fun! I don't think my computer likes hugs.....I'll try it next time it isn't working though.  
  
Just Me17: I can't tell you anything more than that Tetsusaiga is gone, but I can't tell you were it is or if it's even around anymore. *evil grin*  
  
Manga617: Toukijin cutting Kagome just shows that woke up...somewhat, which does something in later chapters as well.....  
  
Ptbear: I'll update ASAP  
  
RikkuLulu: I'm glad you like! 


	7. Fallen

WD: Yay! Now you get to see what happens to Kagome-chan! Poor poor Kagome- chan I-  
  
Kagome: Now what are you planning for me?  
  
WD: Ummm....it's a surprise. And Inu-chan doesn't know because I rewrote the rough drafts and only I know where they are.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You mean these....*holds up a bunch of papers*...that I found hidden in the Snickers bag.  
  
WD: No! Give them back Sesshou-chan!  
  
~*~Last time:  
  
The badger yelled as she fell from the tall building, and made one last grab for something to save her, which happened to be Kagome's foot. The miko yelled out for help as the youkai dragged her out the window. ~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 7: Fallen~*~  
  
Kagome felt the air rush past her as she fell down the side of GT headquarters. Kagome didn't want her eyes to open but felt them open away, she screamed again as she now saw the ground rush towards her.  
  
"HELP!" Kagome yelled out in desperation. She heard the badger youkai laugh as they both tumbled towards the fastly approaching ground. Another 200 feet or so and it would be over.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt herself stop falling and watched as the badger continued falling, getting smaller and smaller until the youkai hit the street below. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru holding her by the back of her shirt as he perched on a flag pole.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out, never more happy to see the Taiyoukai in her life.  
  
"Much as I would love to hang around, I believe we should get back to my office." Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her and leapt back into his office through the broken window.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....you saved me......" Kagome said.  
  
"And have to clean my office all by myself?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking. He was completely surprised when Kagome brought him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she said.  
  
'Great....another shirt to clean.' Was all Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
The rest of day was spent cleaning up Sesshoumaru's office. Kagome sighed and tossed another water bottle to the workers replacing the window she and the badger youkai had flown out of.  
  
"Are you sure it's alright?" Kagome asked, looking at the people measuring the window space. Kagome wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru should have called people...some might start to wonder what had happened.  
  
"You can't tell?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Tell what?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Youkai sealing spells have gotten better over the years." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked at the workers and tried to see past the people and gasped as she saw three gecko youkai, a Japanese marten and a white tailed eagle working on the window instead of humans.  
  
"Excuse me." One of the gecko youkai said. Kagome jumped out of the way, he looked like a normal human.  
  
"Drop the sealing spells." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but he narrowed his eyes and all the youkai dropped their sealing spells. The three gecko youkai had the sticky hands like the little geckos that ran around Kagome's house. The Japanese marten had marten ears and a tail while the white tailed eagle suddenly had huge wings coming out of his back.  
  
"But....why youkai?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's a simple question." One of the geckos answered, then he jumped up and stuck himself onto Sesshoumaru's ceiling, moving around with ease. The eagle flew out of the broken window and back in while the marten hung by his tail from a nearby flag pole.  
  
"Humans can't do the things we can. We get it done twice as fast." The eagle said, Kagome nodded.  
  
"Now then...I still need to do some more work, follow me Kagome." Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out of the room and watched as he moved into a smaller office and turned on the computer in there.  
  
"Does no one check these things?" The Taiyoukai growled at the down computer. They continued walking and passed the maintance worker. "You."  
  
"Wha...what?" The maintance worker had been sleeping at the copy machine he was suppose to be fixing. When he saw Sesshoumaru standing there he scrambled up and stared bowing to the Taiyoukai. "I'm sorry! I just sorta dozed off! I-"  
"You will fix the computer in that room." Sesshoumaru growled and moved on. Most of the offices were full and finally Kagome and Sesshoumaru were forced to use a small sized cubical. Sesshoumaru took up most of the room in the cubical and Kagome was shut out.  
  
"Umm...where should I sit?" Kagome asked....looking for a chair to maybe pull up.  
  
"There." Sesshoumaru pointed to the computer desk. Kagome sighed and squeezed in next to the computer, her legs were getting too warm from the computer.  
  
~*~  
  
About 2 hours later, Kagome wasn't sure as she had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru sighed and turned the computer off.  
  
"Wha...what time is it?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
  
"7:23pm." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"What!? I was suppose to be home 2 hours ago!" Kagome jumped off the desk and was about to run to the door when Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
  
"And pray tell, how do you plan on getting home if you run? I have the keys." Sesshoumaru said, smirking and twirling the keys around his finger. Kagome growled and followed him to the car, wondering what her mother would say when she got home.  
  
"What will my mother say?"  
  
"I will explain to her that it is my fault that you are late."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing." Kagome sighed...it was no use changing the Taiyoukai's mind. As the car pulled by the shrine Kagome's mother came running down the stairs, a wooden cooking spoon in her hand.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother yelled, before her mother could yell at her daughter Sesshoumaru intercepted her.  
  
"It is my fault." Sesshoumaru said. "I wanted to get more work done and insisted Kagome stay with me until I was done, unfortunately I lost track of time."  
  
"I see....." Kagome mother looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and then back to Sesshoumaru. "Well....I suppose.....would you like to stay for dinner?" Her mother chirped happily.  
  
"I-"Sesshoumaru was cut off by Kagome's mother.  
"Alright, I'll have Souta set another chair for you." With that Kagome's mother ran back up the shrine's steps, smelling dinner burning in the oven.  
  
"Ummm....sorry about my mom." Kagome said.  
  
"No need for apoliges, the food does smell good." Sesshoumaru smirked and left the dumbfounded Kagome by the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! Are you really that rich?" Souta asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome hit her little brother on the hand with her chopsticks.  
  
"That's rude Souta." Kagome said.  
  
"So?" Souta asked. "So are you really that rich?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered, taking another bit of the chicken Kagome's mother had made.  
  
"Wow......and you can boss people around all day?" Souta asked. "Could you tell them to walk backwards all day? Or wear boxers on their heads? Or jump out a window?"  
  
"Yes. But why waste money replacing the glass from the windows they jumped out of." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Cool! Is it true if you shut down GT then lots of the world would be in trouble?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Could you-"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Souta! That's enough questions for now." Kagome said, interrupting her younger brother. Souta shrugged and wolfed down his food, trying to ask more question with his mouth full of food but failing. Sesshoumaru sipped his green tea and watched Kagome and Souta argue.  
  
'The younger brat reminds me of Inuyasha when he was a pup.' Sesshoumaru thought, remembering the little hanyou grabbing at his tail.  
  
"Do you wanna play video games after dinner?" Souta asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Souta...I don't think he likes your kind of video games, chopping people's heads off for points." Kagome said, Sesshoumaru caught her eye and smirked while Kagome remembered what Sesshoumaru was 500 years ago.  
  
"Well....what about chess?" Souta asked.  
  
"You wouldn't last 4 moves." Sesshoumaru said, looking the boy in the eyes.  
  
"I bet you 10 dollars that I could beat you!" Souta said, jumping up to grab his chess board. Kagome's mother and Grandfather started washing the dishes while Kagome watched the war wage on between Sesshoumaru and Souta.  
  
"Foolish boy." Sesshoumaru said, moving his pawn.  
  
"Oh yeah, well....watch this!" Souta said, moving his knight to take Sesshoumaru's pawn.  
  
"You fell for it." Sesshoumaru said, moving his bishop. "Checkmate."  
  
"What?!" Souta looked at the board in confusion. "Best 2 out of 3."  
  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru said, setting another trap for the boy to fall into. The next game lasted 15 minutes longer than the one before, but like the last game...  
  
"Checkmate." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"No! You must be cheating!" Souta said.  
  
"I don't cheat." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"Fine. But I get to be white next time." Kagome's little brother turned the board around and moved first.  
  
"Foolish boy." Sesshoumaru said. Souta looked at his piece...unsure whether or not he should put it there.....Kagome sighed in the backround and Souta moved his piece into a different spot, where Sesshoumaru quickly took it.  
  
"Hey wait!" Souta said. "You can't do that!"  
  
"And why not?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Because you said that I was foolish for moving my pawn to the first spot!"  
  
"It's not my fault my words misled you."  
  
"Fine....one more game...that'll decide the winner of the whole night." Souta said.  
  
"If you wish for another defeat I will gladly give it to you, but don't think I'll go easy on you like I have been." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"I'll make you eat your words." Souta replied. And so their game started, Souta moved first while Sesshoumaru calmly took in all the positives and negatives of his moves. He smirked and decided to use a play that hadn't been used in ages.  
  
"Check." Sesshoumaru started, Souta looked horrified as Sesshoumaru finished, "and Mate."  
  
"Wh...how.."  
  
"I believe I am the winner of this game." Sesshoumaru said, smirking at his 12-0 record for the night. "And now if you'll all excuse me, I must be getting home." The Taiyoukai said to everyone else in the house. Kagome's mother nodded and insisted that he take some of the leftover food.  
  
"I want a rematch!" Souta said angerly, but then yawned tiredly, "at least later...."  
  
"See you bright and early tomorrow Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, walking out the door and down the steps.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Yay! I must say...this one took awhile to write...I wasn't in the creative mood...stupid muse....don't worry, things start to heat up in the next chapter.  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Sashi: Ahhh...poor Kagome, I make her go through hell. Like later in the story......sorry, I'm not going to tell you anymore! *evil grin*  
  
Rikku0319: Cliffhangers are great! They keep you guys waiting! I'll update ASAP!  
  
Maki-Kino-Kiko: No....Cliffhanger are good!  
  
Sukera: I'm glad you like my story! I'm also glad you like The Other Taiyoukai as well!  
  
Timeless Tempation: badgers are cool! Yay for badgers!  
  
Sihara: *tackles Sesshoumaru* Hey! Your not allowed to do that! She's reviewing, I thought I told you not to attack the reviewers!  
  
Tbiris: Yay for badgers! The people who made that must have a lot of time on their hands. I'm glad your getting used to the cliffhangers, but just wait until later on.....  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: I love badgers! 


	8. Fears

~*~Last time: "Much as I would love to hang around, I believe we should get back to my office.""It is my fault." Sesshoumaru said. "I wanted to get more work done and insisted Kagome stay with me until I was done, unfortunately I lost track of time." "Well....I suppose.....would you like to stay for dinner?" "Well....what about chess?" "Checkmate." "See you bright and early tomorrow Kagome." ~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 8: Fears~*~  
  
"Foolish humans." Sesshoumaru growled as he entered his office and sat down, ready for a good game of computer chess. His tail and markings reappeared while Kagome finished dusting the huge bookshelf. It had been almost a week since the whole badger youkai thing, the window Kagome had gone through had been replaced, the broken glass cleaned up, and the carpet swept-no evidence remained of the entire affair. Kagome wondered what the other employees-at least the *human* employees-though about the happenings in their boss's office.  
"Not a good meeting?" Kagome asked, looking at some of the books on the bookshelf, which included 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Universe' and some other funny ones.  
  
"Sit." Sesshoumaru said, Kagome climbed down from the bookshelf and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Err..how was the meeting?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Annoying." Sesshoumaru answered. "I left when the first man said sell." Kagome heard him growl and she couldn't really blame him. "They wish to continue the meeting somewhere else."  
  
"Where?" Kagome wondered, thinking of all the places that the businessmen might take Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Brazil." Sesshoumaru said calmly, Kagome however....  
  
"B..Brazil!?"  
  
"They wish for me to relax around them by going to a beach resort in Brazil. They're planning to pamper me until I sell." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "I have to go...and therefore you are coming with me."  
  
Kagome dropped the energy bar she had just opened.  
  
"WHAT?!" She cried, Sesshoumaru winced at the volume of her voice.  
  
"You heard me Kagome. You are my assistent and are coming with me. The limo will pick you up at 5-"  
  
Kagome sighed and was about to yell at him some more when-  
  
"A.M." Sesshoumaru finished.  
Kagome choked on the energy bar.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled again.  
  
"I don't like repeating myself." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stood up and slammed her hands down on Sesshoumaru's desk and glared at him. The Taiyoukai leveled his gaze with her, letting his eyes turn back to their natural color.  
  
"I...I can't! My mom-"  
  
"Already knows."  
  
"But I can't afford something-"  
  
"Already been paid for."  
  
"What?" Kagome gasped, she was running out of excuses.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 5 in the morning." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.  
  
~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Kagome slammed her alarm clock sleepily and groped around for the light switch. The sudden light hurt her eyes and she glared at her clock, 4:30am.  
  
"Whoever thought of a 4:30am should be shot." Kagome yawned, heading into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, her hair clean. She stumbled down the stairs, not quite awake yet and turned on the kitchen light. Waiting for her was her suitcase, already packed. She quickly looked over her list while chomping on an energy bar.  
  
"How did I get into this mess?" Kagome wondered. She had just started her breakfast when-  
  
Honk! Honk!  
  
The honking of the car horn made Kagome jump. She grabbed her suitcase and ran down the shrine steps, her energy bar forgotten.  
  
"You didn't oversleep for once." Sesshoumaru said, holding the door open while the driver put Kagome's suitcase into the trunk of the limo.  
Once inside the limo Sesshoumaru pressed a button and the window to the driver was closed, then Kagome watched as his claws grew a bit and his markings came back. His tail reappeared and was draped over his shoulder and the car seat.  
  
Kagome yawned and looked around the limo while Sesshoumaru pulled out an orange and sliced it neatly with his claws. He offered a piece to Kagome, who gladly took it.  
  
"I thought there wasn't any eating in your cars." Kagome said.  
  
"This isn't my limo, I rented it." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Ummm....Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know the huntress and monk that traveled with Inuyasha and I?" Kagome asked, wanting to know about Sango and Miroku for a while now.  
  
"The girl with the boomerang and cat and the monk with the air void in his hand? I remember them." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Ummm.....I know you didn't really care for them....but..."  
  
"You want to know what happened to them?" Sesshoumaru finished for her. Kagome nodded. "After you left they went their separate ways for a couple years, then ended meeting each other while hunting a youkai on my lands."  
  
"Did they...."  
  
"Marry? Yes, and had quite a few pups, too many if you ask me." Sesshoumaru continued. "They lived on the border between my lands and the Eastern Lands, their pups became hunters and huntresses as well. They lived to be very old for a human at that time and passed away peacefully."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said. She was happy for them, they had had children and lived long, but she did miss them. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Another time." Sesshoumaru said, clearly not wanting to talk about his younger brother.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile until Kagome climbed to the floor with a pillow from the car seat.  
  
"How long will the plane ride be?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
  
"About 15 hours or so." Sesshoumaru said, watching as she pulled another pillow to the ground. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going back to bed."  
  
"On the floor?"  
  
"It's easier for me to fall asleep on the floor." Kagome yawned again and started drifting off. Soon she was fast asleep, a couple minutes later she grabbed Sesshoumaru's tail and curled around it. Sesshoumaru sighed and moved his tail to wrap itself around the miko.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome....wake up." Sesshoumaru sighed as the girl wrapped in his tail pulled it over her head. "Wake up." Sesshoumaru said again, unwrapping his tail from the girl at his feet. Kagome curled into a little ball to try and stay warm, she reached around for his tail, still asleep.  
  
"5 more minutes...." Kagome said.  
  
"You can sleep on the plane." Sesshoumaru said. The same time he said this a plane flew over them. Kagome jolted up and looked around. Sesshoumaru looked at her, having smelled her fear when the plane flew over them.  
  
"There is something you haven't told me Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"What...?" Kagome asked, then remembered her reaction to the plane. "Nothing...I'm fine."  
  
"You're a bad liar, I can smell the fear coming off you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I...ummm...." Kagome stumbled over her words, hoping that Sesshoumaru would drop the subject. She stopped her mumbling when he growled at her. "Fine....I have a fear of flying...."  
  
"And you didn't tell me this sooner why?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I wanted to...back at the office...but you kept interrupting me."  
  
"I see....well, there are three ways to deal with this problem." Sesshoumaru said. "First, take some drugs to make you not care where you are, which we can't do."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't have such medicine with me and probably never will." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Alright...what's option two?" Kagome asked, absently petting his tail without knowing that she was.  
  
"Drink quite a bit, and you can't do that either."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I will not have you drunk on a 15 hour plane ride."  
  
"What's the are last option?" Kagome asked, her eyes glancing at the tail she was petting. Sesshoumaru smirked and suddenly his tail was gone, along with his markings and golden eyes.  
  
"We're here. Come Kagome, our plane awaits."  
  
"Wait...what about my fear....I...can't..." Kagome said, starting to shake a bit.  
  
"It's too late to go back now." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But....I..." Kagome said, trying to stall for time. Maybe if they missed their plane they could go home. Why didn't she just tell him earlier?  
  
"Do you trust me?" Sesshoumaru asked, giving Kagome a still clawed hand to help her out of the limo.  
  
"I....think so...yes." Kagome took his hand and he pulled her out of the limo and towards the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
"Our flight is on time." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the arrivals and departures. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Sesshoumaru asked the shaking girl beside him.  
  
"N...no...I'm fine...." Kagome answered, even though she knew she was shaking. At security Kagome almost had to be pushed through the metal detector, luckily she got through without being stopped. Sesshoumaru however, was stopped. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as they went through his bag and asked him to empty out his pockets.  
  
"I'm glad someone enjoys my misery." Sesshoumaru said when they finally let him go. Kagome continued her giggling for another 5 minutes, and later she wondered if Sesshoumaru had done that on purpose...but Kagome didn't care....laughing was a lot better than shaking from fear.  
  
When they arrived at the terminal Kagome started shaking again.  
  
"Don't watch the planes." Sesshoumaru said, forcing Kagome to sit so that she wouldn't be facing the window to the runway.  
  
"I don't think I can do this...." Kagome said.  
  
"You were fine when Inuyasha flew you around on his back." Sesshoumaru stated. "Or on that cat youkai."  
"Yeah but we never went that high....." Kagome said, shaking more.  
  
"You should have seen planes 50 or 60 years ago if you think planes nowadays are scary."  
  
"I....I can't do this...." Kagome whined as they started down the hallway to the plane.  
  
"You needn't worry about anything." Sesshoumaru said, even though he had to push her down the hallway. Kagome was still shaking when they took their seats.  
  
"I...Sess..Sesshoumaru...I'm panicking...." Kagome said, griping the arm bars so hard that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Maybe if you tried to sleep?" Sesshoumaru suggested.  
  
"I ca-can't, not on a pla-plane." Kagome whimpered. The engines started up and Kagome moved her death-grip from the seat to Sesshoumaru's arm. As soon as they were in the air her grip relaxed a little bit, but not by much.  
  
"Kagome....breath." Sesshoumaru said, noticing that she hadn't taken a breath in awhile. The miko took a breath of air. "Good, now try to relax."  
  
"I..can't...can't can't can't...." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru sighed, even he wouldn't last 15 hours like this. They reached their cruising altitude and Kagome seemed to get worse.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Sesshoumaru asked after he lost feeling in his arm.  
  
"W..what?" Kagome asked, looking around like a panicked animal.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked again.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Kagome asked. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's hand was around her neck, cutting off her air. "Sesshou-Sesshoumaru? What.....?" Kagome said, trying to breath.  
  
"Relax." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Kagome's first instinct kicked in as she clawed at Sesshoumaru's hand. He sighed and held her hands down with his other hand.  
  
"W...why?" Kagome whimpered, feeling herself becoming light headed.  
  
"So you don't hurt yourself or others with your fear of flying." Sesshoumaru said. "You said you trusted me, now I ask you to. Relax Kagome, you'll lose consciousness soon."  
  
A couple seconds later Kagome stopped clawing at Sesshoumaru's arm and relaxed.  
  
'Trusting little creature.' Sesshoumaru thought, her fear still hit his nose, but it soon faded as Kagome let the darkness overtake her. When Sesshoumaru was sure that Kagome was out of it he let her go and sighed. He really didn't want to have to do that, but it was for her own good, her panicking couldn't be good for her or his sanity. The flight attendant came around and Sesshoumaru was soon drinking a cup of green tea while watching Kagome sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"......W-wa-wait....W-what happened?....."  
  
"I knocked you out."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and felt something placed in her hand, goggerly she looked down and found a glass of something clear in her hand.  
  
"W..what is it?" Kagome asked, trying to comprehend what was going on.  
  
"Sake. It'll clear your head." Sesshoumaru said, looking over the still not-quite-awake Kagome, she smelled the stuff and recoiled.  
  
"It smells horrible!" Kagome said, her fuzzy vison becoming clearer. The first thing she noticed was the person next to her....or rather...youkai next to her. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes?" He asked, at the moment he was staring at his laptop, a game of Go currently running.  
  
"I.....hey wait.....What the hell do you think you were doing? I could have been killed! Why did you do that?" Kagome growled, her voice rising.  
  
"I knew what I was doing. You weren't going to die. And I did it because your panicking was going to drive me insane." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"But you could have done a lot worse than just knocking me out!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"I knew when you were out, you seem to forget my senses are better than yours. It was for your own good-"  
  
"How was that for my own good?!"  
  
"You might have injured yourself or others in your panicked state, and you were annoying me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Your head might not have stayed on long."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Yay! Hope you liked! In case you were wondering about the whole 'Lets cut oxygen off to Kagome's brain' thingy. I could have had Sesshou-chan hit a pressure point to knock her out, but why would he do that when he could strangle someone? He's got to keep up that 'I'm-still-a-deadly-youkai' look right?  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Sukera: I'm glad you like both of my stories! Yay! Someone likes them!  
  
Sango Pup: I got the idea while watching my little sister play against my father, my dad was kicking my sister's butt.  
  
Spirit of the anime angel: I'm like that playing chess with my dad. He kicks my butt in 10 moves or less....I haven't played in a long time.....  
  
Tbiris: Yup, some of my favorite authors write cliffhangers too.....*sigh* I hate cliffhangers when I'm not the one writing them.  
  
Just Me17: I'll update ASAP, thanks for your review!  
  
Sango13: I know how to play chess, I'm not very good at it though. I haven't played in a really really long time.  
  
Skitzoflame: Thanks for your review!  
  
Sihara: *retackles Sesshoumaru* Sesshou-chan! Fluffy! Sess-chan!  
  
C-dog: Yup, I lose at chess a lot. And I mean A LOT.  
  
Witchchild425: I'm really glad you like!  
  
Mystic Hanyou: I'm glad you like, thanks for the review! 


	9. Brazil

Disclaimer: Errr.....unless my father somehow buys the rights to Inuyasha and gives it to me...I don't think I'll ever own Inu-chan.  
  
~*~Last time: "They wish to continue the meeting somewhere else.""Where?" "Brazil." "I have to go...and therefore you are coming with me.""Fine....I have a fear of flying....""Do you trust me?" "I knocked you out." "You head might not have stayed on long." ~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 9: Brazil~*~  
  
"I still don't understand why you did that." Kagome mumbled, taking a bit of airplane food. It somewhat tasted like noodles in a sesame seed sauce....somewhat.  
  
"You haven't noticed?" Sesshoumaru asked, sniffing the food once and pushing it towards Kagome.  
  
"Noticed what?" Kagome asked, mouth full of airline noodles.  
  
"You've stopped shaking. And you've started glancing out the window."  
  
"I...have?" Kagome asked, she looked at her hands and found that they weren't shaking. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It either means you don't mind flying as much as before, or I cut off too much oxygen to your brain." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.  
  
"That's not funny. You could have really hurt me."  
  
"But I didn't did I?"  
  
"No....but you could have!"  
  
"And yet you stopped struggling after 30 seconds or so."  
  
"That's because you said I'd be alright." Kagome said.  
  
"And you are." Sesshoumaru commented, pulling his laptop out again and getting another game of Go going.  
  
"How long was I out?" Kagome asked, taking another mouthful of noodles.  
  
"About 6 hours you were unconscious, you were sleeping for another 3." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"I see....how much longer?" Kagome asked through another mouthful of noodles.  
  
"About 7 hours." Sesshoumaru answered. A flight attendant walked by and asked if they needed something, Sesshoumaru shook his head and the woman walked on.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked. She had finished her noodles, they were alright. They would have been better warm.  
  
"No, at least not for the food here." Sesshoumaru replied. "You may have mine if you are still hungry." Kagome quickly dug into the other plate of noodles. "So where in Brazil are we going?"  
  
"Sao Luis." Sesshoumaru answered. He opened an internet page and showed Kagome a picture of their hotel. "We're in that room." Sesshoumaru said, pointing a claw at the window overlooking the ocean.  
  
"Wh...wait! You mean we're sharing a room?!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"If I had been paying for this trip...then no, but-"  
  
"There's no way I'm sharing a room with you for a week!" Kagome said, all Sesshoumaru did was smirk.  
  
"I'm sure that the business sharks wouldn't mind if you stayed with them." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I....I'm not sharing a room with you." Kagome said again. "I'd rather sleep in the hallway."  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged." Sesshoumaru said. "There are two beds, if that's what your worried about." He said, smirking.  
  
"Pervert." Kagome replied. After awhile she looked at his laptop and asked, "so what can we do while we're there?"  
  
"I'll have meetings tomorrow and the at the end of the week. But you can look and see what there is to do." Sesshoumaru said, handing his laptop to her.  
  
"Wow....we could take a tour of the Amazon Jungle, or go swimming in the ocean, or walk on the pretty beaches." Kagome said, "I guess it wasn't so bad that your dragging me along...."  
  
"I'm so pleased for you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hey! Our room has a refrigerator!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What's so exciting about that? Besides that it has overpriced items?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"But we're not paying right?" Kagome said, grinning evilly. "You know what we should do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should have room service wake the others up really really early."  
  
"Why would we do that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Because it would annoy them. And if they complain, you can just threaten them by not selling part of GT to them." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't plan to sell them anything." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"But they don't know that." Kagome grinned, she might have fun on this trip after all.....  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru.....I'm starting to panic...." Kagome said, gripping the armbars.  
  
"I can see that." Sesshoumaru replied, watching the frightened miko beside him shake. They had started to land only minutes ago, and as soon as they had announced this, Kagome went pale.  
  
"Can't breath...." Kagome said, her knuckles white from gripping the armbars.  
  
"Relax Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You're not going to knock me out again are you?"  
  
"Depends how you act over the next 10 seconds." Kagome continued shaking, and jumped when the plane finally hit the ground, grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve and not letting go. She was still shaking a little bit when the plane came to a stop.  
  
"Is it over?" Kagome asked meekly, daring to look around.  
  
"Yes, now grab your bag." Sesshoumaru said, prying her off his arm and tossing her carry-on bag into her arms. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked, smirking at the glare she was giving him.  
  
"I guess it wasn't so bad, if you don't count you almost killing me, and me finding out I have to share a room with you for a week. No...it wasn't bad at all." Kagome said.  
  
As they left their plane Kagome felt how hot it was here. She guessed it was about 35 Celsius and a bit humid. She was glad she had packed shorts, she was also glad it wasn't the rainy season.  
"Ummm......wait...it's night here..." Kagome said, confused.  
  
"It's also in a different time zone, it's about noon...yesterday." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"So in Japan....it's tomorrow?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
They entered customs and she was asked questions such as 'Can I see your passport?' 'Are you carrying any plants or animals with you?'. Kagome blushed when the custom's man asked her what her relationship was with the man standing next to her, or Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What is your relationship with the man standing next to you?" Kagome repeated later while walking. "He's my friend's brother who's tried to kill me and my friends more times than I can count...." She quietly answered herself.  
  
"I'm sure customs would have loved that answer." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.  
  
They continued walking and finally found their luggage, then had to go through another set of customs, where they checked every bag, every pocket and every compartment in their suitcases.  
  
"I thought so." Sesshoumaru said, Kagome followed his gaze towards a huge limo, waiting outside the limo was a man that held a sign with big black letters that said 'GenkiTech.'  
  
"What's so bad, they have a limo waiting for us." Kagome remarked, then groaned when she saw that the other businessmen were waiting in the limo. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat across from all the businessmen, Kagome looking out the window while Sesshoumaru was giving each man a death glare.  
  
"We hope that you will like it here Sesshoumaru-sama." One of the men said.  
  
"We also hope that by the end of the week, our final meeting will be successful." Another man said.  
  
"We shall see." Sesshoumaru said, continuing to glare at them. Kagome was thankful when the finally reached the hotel, she was also in awe at the size. Although it wasn't tall, it was very big, covering a huge area beside the ocean.  
  
"It is late, we hope you enjoy your night and your stay here." The businessmen who seemed to be the leader said, then they left for their rooms.  
  
"I want this bed!" Kagome squealed, jumping onto the bed nearest the huge window/door that led to a small patio that overlooked the ocean. Sesshoumaru looked around their room and put his suitcase near the other bed.  
  
"You are aware that my bed is closer to the bathroom." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome turned on the TV and flipped through channels.  
  
"So?" Kagome said.  
  
"That means I get to use the bathroom first every morning."  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Then would you like to switch beds?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No, I like my bed." Kagome said, jumping on her bed again with the TV remote.  
  
"Suit yourself." Sesshoumaru walked past her and opened the door to the patio, letting the sea air sweep through the room.  
  
"Are they going to sit with us during dinner?" Kagome asked, jumping into the hammock that was on their patio.  
  
"I hope not." Sesshoumaru answered, taking another breath of the ocean air. "Then again, we could always have dinner brought to us."  
  
"I'm hungry now. Let's go eat!" Kagome chirped. Sesshoumaru sighed and followed her to the dinning area, where both of them were glad to find the businessmen absent.  
  
"Smells a lot better than the airline food." Sesshoumaru said, his nose having been assaulted by smells.  
  
"Wow." Was all Kagome could say. There was a huge buffet of foods Kagome had never seen before.  
  
When Kagome left the buffet, her plate was full of a little bit of everything. Sesshoumaru's plate held less food, but it still looked good. They found a 2 person table and sat down, Kagome instantly digging into her food.  
  
"Hungry are we?" Sesshoumaru asked. Her plate held Brazilian black bean, Brazilian style rice, cheese rolls, toasted manioc and about 6 different kinds of shrimp. His plate held bits and pieces from various plants and animals, chicken, seafood, and to her surprise, coconuts.  
  
"The food here is really good." Kagome commented, devouring her shrimp like she hadn't eaten in days. She even got up for seconds and came back with another mound of food. Soon Kagome was full and droopy eyed, as soon as Sesshoumaru finished they went back to their room, but where intercepted by the businessmen.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. Would you like to join us for dinner?" The leader asked.  
  
"Already ate." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Perhaps you could come anyway and-"  
  
"My companion and I are tired, if you excuse us." Sesshoumaru said, shutting the door in their faces.  
  
"I'm beat." Kagome yawned, stretched out on her bed. Sesshoumaru walked into their bathroom and when he came out he was dressed in a kimono similar to the one he wore 500 years ago, complete with the red shoulder patch. Kagome changed into a tanktop and pj bottoms that had little kitties running around.  
  
"Just wail until tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said, laying on his bed with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome asked, not liking the smirk.  
  
But he didn't answer her.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Yay! Hope you liked! I had to look around on the internet to find stuff on Brazil and hotels and what kinds of food they ate there....lets say....I now know a lot about Brazil and what the cheapest hotel is in Sao Luis. I could've picked some huge city in Brazil, but then I couldn't do the whole....semi-out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere thing. I haven't been to Brazil, but I have been to Mexico. It was warm.......  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Tessie-fanfic: I'm glad you liked it and thought it was funny.  
  
Stewarla: Kagome probably should have been mourning a bit more, but her life has turned so hectic that she probably hasn't had time to mourn. I like Sess/Kag stories because I like Sesshoumaru. So I like to put myself in Kagome's place when I'm writing. Inuyasha is cool, but I think Sesshoumaru's cooler.  
  
Silverstargazing: I'll update ASAP, however, I'm only up to Chapter 10, so updates may be a little slow.  
  
HieilovesBotan: I'm glad you liked, thanks for your review!  
  
Aisha: My beta readers loved that part too, it's a great sentence.  
  
Shinna: Does that mean I've capture your interest? *insert hopeful puppy eyes*  
  
Skitzoflame: Glad you like! I can't wait till I get to the part where.....I can't say anymore...sorry.  
  
Sihara: Sorry Sesshou-chan. *grabs onto his tail and won't let go*  
  
Sukera: *hugs Sukera* Umm...sorry, but no one has told me I'm a really good author, people have said that my stories are good, but no one has told me that I'm a really good author! Yay! That just made my day!  
  
C-dog: Sesshou-chan is funny....in that evil, cold sort of way....  
  
Just Me17: Yup, there are lots of pressure points that put someone out, but that would be to simple right?  
  
Ptbear: I'll update ASAP, but I'm really really really behind on this story....*sigh*  
  
Tbiris: I'm glad you liked that part! 


	10. Forgein Country, Forgein Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: Err.....sorry to disappoint you....but I don't own Inuyasha and co. *sigh*  
  
WD: I know it's not Brazilian, but I'm going to use the layout from my Mexico resort, because it was really cool place I can't find the website, but the layout was simple, there were little houses that, 2 per house, then you had to walk to get to the pool, offices, diner, etc. etc. It was cool, but here I'm going to have it a bit more modern, the houses won't be as far apart and they'll have a meeting building....yeah....that should work.....  
  
Another AN: Sorry about the really really really really late update, by beta readers (father and step-mother) are either lazy or have been working really hard.  
  
~*~Last time: "It either means you don't mind flying as much as before, or I cut off too much oxygen to your brain." "Wh...wait You mean we're sharing a room?!" "There are two beds, if that's what your worried about." "That means I get to use the bathroom first every morning." "Just wail until tomorrow." ~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 10: Forgein Country, Forgein Sesshoumaru~*~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was looked out the window sleepily. She was instantly in awe at the sunrise. The sun had just started to peak over the ocean, casting a rainbow of colors onto the water. The sand also took on an orangy-red color. Light waves tickled the seashore.  
  
'Wow.' Was all Kagome could think, getting up quietly. She looked around and found the bed next to her's empty, Sesshoumaru was already up. Kagome saw that the door that lead to the patio was open, letting in a nice sea breeze. Kagome took a step onto the patio and took a deep breath of fresh air. Then she finally spotted Sesshoumaru.  
  
The Taiyoukai was doing Taiji beside the ocean, every so often a wave would lap at his bare feet, the wind was playing with his white hair as he did the fluid movements of Taiji. Kagome stood there for awhile, watching him. She finally found a chair and as quietly as possible, took a seat to continue watching him and blushed when her stomach growled hungrily.  
  
"You are hungry." Sesshoumaru said without looking at her.  
  
"Umm....I didn't mean to interrupt." Kagome said.  
  
"I was almost finished anyway." Sesshoumaru replied, walking back into their room. Soon they were off to breakfast, and were soon intercepted by the businessmen.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. Would you care to join us?" The leader said, even now they were dressed in tuxes. Unlike them however, Sesshoumaru wore slacks and a red shirt.  
  
"Not really no." Sesshoumaru answered. "And if I wasn't in the mood for this vacation, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Oh...well, don't forget about our meeting today." Another man said. Sesshoumaru nodded then headed for the dining area. Kagome gasped in awe much like she had the night before. There was one long table full of colorful fruits and juices. Oranges, bananas, pears, apples, kiwi, coconuts, and many other fruits she had never heard of before. Another table had trays full of pancakes, rolls, eggs, ham, and other foods that looked delicious.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat at a 2 person table by the window, Kagome was watching the birds fly by when the businessmen came in. Kagome noticed how they stuck out like a sore thumb here, everyone was either in shorts and a t-shirt, or still in their PJ's like she was. The businessmen were still wearing suits however.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." One said, taking a seat at the table next to them.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, not looking at him. The other men sat down at the tables surrounding them.  
  
"We were wondering if you were ready for the meeting."  
  
"If you leave me alone the rest of the week." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome noticed the men back up a little and nod, clearly Sesshoumaru was not a morning person....at least not to business sharks like these.  
  
"Of course...I'm sure your companion can find something to keep her entertained." Another man said, looking at Kagome. The miko gave him a glare but continued eating anyway.  
  
Sesshoumaru was led to the building where people could have meetings, so Kagome was left alone. After going back for seconds she headed back to their room and turned on the TV.  
  
Only to discover that every channel was in Portuguese.  
  
Kagome sighed and continued flipping channels, hoping to find the weather channel at least, she didn't need to know the language to see how warm it was. Finally, after several commercial she didn't understand, the weather came on. It was suppose to be a high of 32 Celsius, perfect for walking along the beach and maybe taking a swim. But before she could get up and change, something on the TV caught her attention.  
  
Soap Operas.  
  
Kagome's eyes became glued to the TV, watching the Portuguese soaps.....even if she couldn't understand a word of it.  
  
'Soaps are a universal language.....' Kagome said to herself, watching as someone found out that her brother was sleeping with her ex- boyfriend's wife.....or something like that.  
  
After the soap ended Kagome finally changed into swimwear and wrapped a towel around her waist and set out along the beach.  
"Eeewwwwww!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, jumping ten feet into the air as a sand crab walked over her foot. "Eeww....ewww....eeewww...eww..." Kagome shruddered, giving the crab a wide birth and continuing her walk. Kagome found lots of seaweed during her walk and more sand crabs. Kagome continued walking for awhile, nodding to anyone who passed her.  
  
She made it back to the room and set her towel out on the beach nearby, ready for a swim. Kagome was surprised to find the water warm, and was soon swimming around.  
  
"Ouch..." Kagome said, having stepped on a sharp rock. She hoped that there weren't any sharks around. She squealed when a fish came up to see what was in the water and nibbled on her toes.  
  
Kagome went out a little bit farther and growled when a large wave went over her head, but soon got an idea  
  
Body surfing  
  
Kagome watched the waves for awhile, wanting to get a big one. Suddenly Kagome jumped and started paddling like crazy as the huge wave lifted her up. Kagome was flipped over and landed into the water, saltwater going into her mouth and nose. Coughing, she stood up, the water not up to her hips. After clearing her mouth and nose out she swam back out to where the water reached her waist.  
  
Kagome was thrown off the wave again, saltwater getting into her system. She had found another wave, and had rode it a bit farther, but like the last wave, was dumped before getting to shore.  
  
'I'm not getting out until I ride a wave to shore.' Kagome said, walking back out to find another wave.  
  
After awhile her legs and back were scratched up from being dragged by the wave, but still she was unable to ride a wave completely to shore. There was saltwater in her nose, mouth, eyes and hair, but she wasn't going to stop until she found the perfect wave.  
  
Kagome stood up again after being dumped on her back by another wave. "You're not flat enough." Someone said, Kagome looked around and found Sesshoumaru watching her from their porch.  
  
"Wha...what?" Kagome said, how long had he been watching her?  
  
"I don't like to repeat myself. You're not flat enough, that's why you keep getting dumped." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I heard you, how long have you been watching me?!" Kagome growled.  
  
"For the last half-hour or so." Sesshoumaru replied.  
"What?!" Kagome yelled, she continued yelling at him for awhile until she had to take a break to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you finished?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes. And if you know so much about body surfing, why don't you come down here and prove it?" Kagome said.  
  
"I rather enjoy watching you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I bet you've never body surfed. That's why you won't come in." Kagome taunted.  
  
"I assure you that I am better than you." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Then prove it." Kagome taunted again. Sesshoumaru growled again and took his shirt off, leaving his slacks on as he wadded into the water.  
  
"You will regret taunting me human." Sesshoumaru growled, passing Kagome and swim out farther.  
  
"There's the Sesshoumaru I know." Kagome said. Then she watched as Sesshoumaru waited for a nice sized wave, and frowned as he caught a wave and rode it all the way to shore.  
  
'That's no fair, how can he ride a wave all the way to shore and I can't?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Is that enough proof for you?" Sesshoumaru asked, wadding back to Kagome.  
  
"That's no fair." Kagome pouted.  
  
"No it's not, I'm just better than you at body surfing." Sesshoumaru said. "I've had over 500 years to practice."  
  
"How was the meeting?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Annoying." Sesshoumaru said. Before Kagome could answer a huge wave washed over them, even going over Sesshoumaru's head. When the Taiyoukai came to the surface Kagome was nowhere to be seen, and he was being dragged back to sea by the current's undertow. They were already far out, and hadn't the hotel manager said something about a drop off?  
  
"Se..." The Taiyoukai turned around to see Kagome go under the surface of the water over 500 feet away from him.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Hey lookie, another cliffhanger! Yay! Sorry that the chapter is kinda short.... ~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Shinna: Glad you like! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sihara: Yay! I knew you'd come around Sesshou-chan! *snuggles into tail* Mrrr....fluffy....  
  
Kay's Craft: I love the badger song! I have the URL in my favorites and I listen to almost every day....and it annoys my friends and family...so that's an added bonus.  
  
Keeper-of-the-triforce: I can't tell you about Inuyasha, but learn about him soon enough. As for Shippou, he'll come soon as well.  
  
Happy Youkai: Sorry, can't tell ya what happened to our favorite hanyou. But you'll find out soon enough.  
  
C-dog: I modeled Kagome's pj's after a pair of my own. I love my kitty pjs!!  
  
Mystic Hanyou: Heh.....I didn't want them to fight the first night they were there.....but they'll probably fight later....I feel sorry for the room cleaners....  
  
Stacerue: I'm glad you like the story! And thanks for your review!  
  
Sukera: Yay! WD's happy! Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy!  
  
Kagome-1990: I'll update ASAP  
  
HieilovesBotan: Hehe....hopes this answers your question about what happens.  
  
Tbiris: Yup....Sesshou-chan is up to something, but it's not in this chapter....you'll just have to keep reading....  
  
Skitzoflame: Kagome has a couple more surprises waiting for her in Brazil. 


	11. ShortSheeted

REASONS FOR NOT UPDATING: SPRING BREAK JUST GOT OVER. BETA READERS ARE SLOW, THERE ARE ONLY 5.5 MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL. I'M TRYING TO FIND A JOB, I NOW HAVE A BOYFRIEND. I'M 14 AND HAVE WAY TOO MANY PEOPLE RIDING MY BACK. Thank you for listening to me rant.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-chan and co. Sesshoumaru would get Kagome, Naraku would be dead, Kikyo would be killed painfully, and Inuyasha 'sat' many times. Oh wait...Inuyasha's already 'sat' many times....  
  
~*~Last time: "Sesshoumaru-sama. Would you care to join us?" "Not really no." 'Soaps are a universal language.....' 'I'm not getting out until I ride a wave to shore.' "You're not flat enough.""I bet you've never body surfed. That's why you won't come in." "You will regret taunting me human."~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 11: Short-sheeted~*~  
  
"Se..." The Taiyoukai turned around to see Kagome go under the surface of the water over 500 feet away from him.  
  
"Damn." Sesshoumaru growled as he drove under the water. He swore again as he reached the drop off. Through all the saltwater he saw Kagome floating down towards the bottom. Suddenly his tail came back along with his markings and claws, then he suddenly became bigger, his jaw grew and hands became very large paws.  
  
Sesshoumaru now swam towards Kagome as a giant dog, huge paws thrusting him forward faster than any human could swim.  
  
Finally Kagome's body came into view, as did the bottom of the sea floor. Gently Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up in his jaws, trying not to crush her with his fangs. When he was close to the surface he changed back to his human form, as it was probably not a good idea if a huge dog popped out of the ocean. Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome to the shore, her face was white and she wasn't breathing.  
  
"If I have to suffer through these business sharks, so do you." Sesshoumaru growled, pushing on her stomach to get the water out. Not getting a response Sesshoumaru pinched her nose shut and gave Kagome CPR.  
  
Suddenly the miko gagged and rolled over, spitting up saltwater through her mouth and nose. Kagome lay there for a couple moments, hacking up the water in her lungs. She started shivering, and it wasn't from the cold.  
  
"I thought I was dead." She said quietly.  
  
"So did I." Kagome looked up at the speaker, Sesshoumaru's hair as dripping wet, his breathing was faster than normal and his tail looked like a wet cat.  
  
"Sesshou....Sesshoumaru?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"That is my name, yes." He replied. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Wait...wait....you saved me?"  
"Yes."  
  
"I must be dead than." Kagome said, trying to sit up.  
  
"What makes you think that? Surely if you are dead than I must be as well, and I assure you, neither your nor I are dead." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Then....."  
  
"It's quite simple Kagome, I swam after you, dragged you back and gave you CPR." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What?" Kagome gasped, he gave her CPR?!  
  
"I don't like to repeat myself."  
  
"You.....but...why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If I have to suffer through these businessmen then so do you." Sesshoumaru said. "We should go back to our room before someone sees my tail and markings." Kagome was surprised when he wrapped her in her towel and carried her back to their room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.....I can walk...." Kagome said, even thought she wasn't sure if she could.  
  
"Indeed." He replied, setting foot into their room and putting Kagome on her bed.  
  
"Wait...what are you doing?" Kagome asked as he started going through her suitcase.  
  
"You'll catch a cold if you sleep in your wet swimsuit." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Get out of my suitcase!" Kagome tried to yell, but found her voice weak. Sesshoumaru didn't listen and continued going through her bag until he found some warmer clothes for her to wear.  
  
"Change." He said, going into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable himself. Kagome mumbled something about perverted Taiyoukais and changed into her sweatshirt and pants, glad her mother had made her pack them.  
  
Sesshoumaru came out in another kimono that looked like the one that he had worn 500 years ago and was drying his tail with a towel. Kagome wrapped herself in a blanket and turned the TV on while drying her own hair with a towel.  
"So...umm....how-"Kagome started, but was cut off by the Taiyoukai.  
  
"Did I catch up with you?" Sesshoumaru finished for her, Kagome nodded. "I changed forms." He said simply, picking up the phone for room service. Then his tail and markings went away....at least for the moment.  
  
A couple minutes later there was a knock on their door and a bellboy wheeled in a bunch of plates full of food, the boy lingered for a moment, clearly looking for a tip. Sesshoumaru gave him an icy glare and the boy hurried out of the room.  
  
"You didn't have to....." Kagome said, digging into the food hungrily.  
  
"I didn't. But I'm not paying for room service." Sesshoumaru said, filling his plate with shrimp and coconuts. For awhile they watched the Portuguese news, wondering what was being said.  
  
Kagome jumped when there was a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru growled and got up, glaring at the businessmen.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, we were-"  
  
"I thought you said you would leave me alone the rest of the week." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"We were wondering if you would like to go on a deep-sea fishing trip with us tomorrow, you don't have to pay anything of course." One of the men said. Kagome thought over this, Sesshoumaru would be gone for most of the day....then an evil plan formed in her mind.  
  
"I'm sure he'd love to go!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru said, looking from Kagome to the men, then back at Kagome.  
  
"I don't like to repeat myself." Kagome answered.  
  
"Okay then! We'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning!" The men said, going back to their rooms. Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome with a growl.  
  
"If I didn't have to deal with these...sharks...for the rest of week, your head would be rolling." The Taiyoukai growled. Kagome could tell by the not-so-icy glare that he wouldn't really carry out with his threat.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you never know. You might catch something big!" Kagome said, "Then you can have the chefs cook it and we can all have it for dinner."  
  
"I assure you, we aren't going to catch anything." Sesshoumaru said, laying on his bed and opening a book. ~*~  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke to another beautiful sunrise. The golds and vibrant pinks shone through the window like painted glass. The warm sunlight of late dawn blanketed Kagome, making her raven hair shine like the sun that was still rising.  
  
'What time is it?' Kagome thought, slowly waking up. She rolled over and felt something in her hand. Blinking, she saw a piece of paper that had been left on her pillow.  
  
'Kagome,'  
  
'Was dragged on your foolish fishing trip, you will pay. Will hopefully be back late noon, pray the water doesn't get to bloody with 'shark' blood.'  
  
Kagome blinked at the note a couple of times, still not quite awake. After a semi-cold shower Kagome lumbered down to eat breakfast, the note and key to their room in hand. She ate alone, which she was just a bit disappointed at, but the food was as wonderful tasting as it had been the morning before.  
  
After breakfast Kagome walked along the beach for awhile, remembering what had happened the day before....and looking out for sand crabs.  
  
'He saved me....again....' Kagome thought, recalling the moment when she thought that she wasn't going to make it and then blackness over took her. 'Still.....that won't stop me from having fun this week.' Kagome grinned evilly and walked back to their room, looking for the book she had brought with her. While digging through her bag, an envelope dropped to the floor.  
  
'Kagome,'  
  
'Hopefully you can find something entertaining to do with this.'  
  
Sesshoumaru's name was signed at the bottom, and right below that the key to the businessmen's room was taped.  
  
"He stole my idea...." Kagome said, frowning. Even so, she picked up the key and looked at it, evil ideas coming into her head. 'And he said they wouldn't be back until late noon....I have about 3 hours to unleash Hell on them.....'  
  
Kagome waited until the cleaning crew were done with their rounds and quietly unlocked the businessmen's's door, almost gagging at how neat it was. Kagome saw that there were 4 one person beds, unlike her room, were there were two 2 person beds. She scouted their room for awhile, looking for anything that could be used.  
  
Finally Kagome decided on some of the old pranks, and some new ones. Quickly going to the snack machine in the lobby, Kagome ordered 4 bags of chips and brought them back to the room. The next step was to take all the food out of their refrigerator, which they would have to pay for.  
  
Kagome left one bottle of water in their fridge, which was pointless as water was free. She replaced the soap bars in the bathroom with the Snickers bars, but not before eating a couple herself.  
  
Then Kagome short-sheeted all the beds, then added sand from the beach and broken up chips.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank the Kami." Sesshoumaru muttered, glad to see land after a long day of being stuck in a tiny boat with business sharks. Waiting for the boat on the shore was Kagome, waving and then going back to the sand castle she had been invited to build with a couple 7 year olds.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, getting up and bowing to the children, who shrugged and continued building. As soon as the boat landed Sesshoumaru got off, ignoring the men who needed help off the boat.  
  
"Did you enjoy your day alone?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded and laughed as one of the men fell into the water while trying to get out of the boat.  
  
"Did you catch anything?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No. And I will get you back for sending me on that god-awful trip." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I think what I did today will make up for sending you on that so- called 'god-awful' trip." Kagome chirped.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner was full of talking, Sesshoumaru had found a table that only fit 2 people, which Kagome was glad about, but the men sat close by. Once again her plate was full of exotic foods, and every so often Kagome would look at the businessmen and couldn't help but snicker at what awaited them in their room.  
  
"Did you get my note?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yup, don't worry, I had lots of fun." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru and Kagome left early for bed, but were really getting front row seats for the show that was about to unfold. Both sat near the wall, wanting to hear every word that went by.  
  
"What the?!" One man said, Kagome giggled, he must have found the butter on the door handle.  
  
"It must have been that little wench that follows Sesshoumaru around." Another man said. Kagome growled, and to her surprise, so did Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Whatever, we still need him to sign this deal, then we can do what we want with her. I'm going to clean up." Another man said, beside her Kagome saw Sesshoumaru smirk. Like he would let these...filthy humans, take over GT.  
  
"What the hell?!" The same man yelled.  
  
"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, who was giggling.  
  
"Replaced the soap with Snickers bars." Kagome answered, putting her ear back to the wall.  
  
"What is it?" The 3rd man asked.  
  
"This!" Yelled man Kagome labeled as number 2. "Somehow the soap was replaced with....candy bars!"  
  
"It's alright, we can fire her or do something worse when we get GT." Man number 4 said.  
  
Then Kagome burst out laughing when the men climbed into their beds, only to find them short-sheeted and full of chips. Sesshoumaru smirked, glad that she had done something destructive to their room.  
  
"You could have done worse." Sesshoumaru commented, listening to the men next door swear and yell.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt them....badly." Kagome said, still laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, going into the bathroom and coming out with another sleeping kimono on. Kagome changed next and climbed into her bed, watching as Sesshoumaru climbed into his and turned the light off.  
  
"Kagome." He said quietly. Kagome looked at him innocently through the dark.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Do you wish for an early death?" He asked, growling softly.  
  
"Not really no." Kagome said, trying to silence a laugh.  
  
"Then I suggest you not play any more jokes on me." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
The businessmen's's beds weren't the only she had short-sheeted. ~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: I love practical jokes! In Mexico I was with my aunt, uncle, cousin, my aunt's sister and her husband. It was great, we played jokes on each other the whole time we were there! From chips in the bed to a coconut in their toilet. My cousin and I were the ones doing the dirty work, you know, sneaking the coconut into the toilet while the other one kept my aunt busy. Then were would switch sides and put chips in my aunt's sister's bed. We were double-crossers all the way.  
  
~*~Reviews~*~P.S: If you can think of any good not to harmful jokes send them in with your review and you might see Kagome pull them off~*~  
  
HieilovesBotan: Don't worry, Kagome didn't die, and the businessmen get payback and then some.  
  
Sukera: Cliffhangers are good. They leave you waiting for more and more and more. Umm....yeah....okay...have fun eating sugar again!  
  
Shinna: I'll try to update as soon as I can. Provided that my beta readers get the chapters I send them.  
  
C-dog: Hope your dream came true. CPR is a great thing......*evil grin*  
  
Mystic Hanyou: It's okay if their bill is huge, Sesshou-chan isn't paying for it. They could get something really high priced and the other people would have to pay for it.  
  
Kay's Craft: I know...the chapter was kinda short. Sorry about that.  
  
Sihara: Did you really think that Sesshou-chan would let Kagome drown, and have to spend the rest of the week with those humans?  
  
Megan Consoer: I'm in the process of writing at the very moment.  
  
Tbiris: He's up to something alright, when is he not up to something?  
  
Skitzoflame: I like making her suffer, it's fun. And it gives Sesshou-chan a chance to save her.  
  
Hitomi Fanel: The Other Taiyoukai Part II will hopefully be up in a couple weeks....hopefully...if I don't go through my 'I'm depressed and don't wanna write' moods. 


	12. Worse Than Being ShortSheeted

Disclaimer: Nope....I don't own Inu-chan....sigh It's such a cruel world......  
  
Last time: "It's quite simple Kagome, I swam after you, dragged you back and gave you CPR." 'Hopefully you can find something entertaining to do with this.' "Replaced the soap with Snickers bars." "Do you wish for an early death?" "Not really no." "Then I suggest you not play any more jokes on me."  
  
==Chapter 12: Worse Than Being Short-sheeted==  
  
Kagome was blinded by the bright light that suddenly invaded her still shut eyes. She instantly regretted opening them, as the sunlight was even brighter with her eyes open. Kagome turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but to no success as the blanket that was covering her was ripped off.  
  
"What....." Kagome asked sleepily, feeling around for her blanket. Finding nothing she opened her eyes a bit more and looked around. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, as was her blanket. Kagome growled and walked out to their patio, and there she found Sesshoumaru, doing Taiji again.  
  
"You are finally awake." Sesshoumaru said, back turned to her.  
  
"Okay....what did you do with my blanket, and what's with letting all the light into my eyes?" Kagome growled again.  
  
"You said you wanted the bed that was closest to the window, as for your blanket, haven't seen it." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"I know you're lying." Kagome said.  
  
"Lying was never an art I liked." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Then were is my blanket?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Did you check on the bed?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking. Kagome growled and walked back into the room, only to find her blanket on her bed.

==  
  
Breakfast was as filling as ever, Kagome's plate was full of fresh fruit, eggs, bacon and pancakes. She also had a full glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and a mug of hot chocolate. Sesshoumaru's plate held bacon and fruit, with a mug of coffee.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, may we have a word with you?" Someone said. Kagome groaned, she didn't need trouble from the businessmen this early in the morning.  
  
"Speak and then be gone." Sesshoumaru growled, glaring at the men.  
"We believe that your......companion....played some jokes on us yesterday." The leader of the men said.  
  
"Your point being?" Sesshoumaru growled, his temper with these humans was wearing thin.  
  
"She put chips in our beds!" Another man said.  
  
"Harmless pranks." Sesshoumaru said, turning back to his coffee.  
  
"We were not amused." The first man said. "We suggest that you keep your....companion...under control from now on."  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Sesshoumaru asked, leveling his cold gaze with the man. The man tried to stare down Sesshoumaru, but failed miserably and walked away.  
  
"Does that mean I can't play any more pranks on them?" Kagome asked, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"Continue to play pranks on them, I rather enjoy the entertainment." Sesshoumaru said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Okay....what else should we do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'? You can play childish pranks-"Sesshoumaru started to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"You mean you're not going to help?" Kagome said.  
  
"No, I was going to keep them busy." Sesshoumaru answered, smirking.

==  
  
"Okay.....the coast is clear...." Kagome quickly and quietly opened the door to the businessmen's room, a basket of supplies in her arm.  
  
"Be quick." Sesshoumaru said from outside the door. It was late evening, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome had eaten quickly, wanting to wreck havoc on the 'sharks' room before they finished dinner. Sesshoumaru smirked and left Kagome to do whatever she planned and went to their room, grabbing the key and locking the back door.  
  
"Okay...lets see...." Kagome muttered to herself. She quickly found the men's sandals and filled one pair with shaving creme, another with honey to get the ants in the room, one with honey and sand and the last man's shoes she put a dead crab.  
  
'I....hate....sand crabs....' Kagome thought to herself, using one of the men's shirts to pick the dead crab up and drop it in the shoe. Next came the routine short-sheeting the beds and putting chips in them....along with some rubber snakes she had bought from the gift shop. Next came the vinegar in their cologne bottles. The Milky Ways in the shoes, replacing the shampoo with honey, putting shaving cream on their pillows, and putting super glue on the toilet seat. The last thing she did that night was put a complementary coconut in their toilet.  
  
Then Kagome heard the men coming and quickly went out the back and ran to her room.  
  
Only to find it locked.  
  
"Oh no.....where did I put the key?" Kagome said to herself, frantically searching her pockets. Then it hit her......Sesshoumaru.  
  
'He didn't.....' Kagome thought, trying both the front and back door. 'He did.' Kagome growled and started pounding on the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Let me in!" Kagome yelled. Going to the window she could see the Taiyoukai laying on the bed with a book. Kagome continued to pound on the door and window, trying to annoy Sesshoumaru into letting her in.  
  
"Foolish human." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself, turning the page of his book.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru! Let me in! It's getting cold and there are sand crabs and other things out here! If this is about short-sheeting your bed I'm sorry. Now let me in!" Kagome yelled, re-doubling her efforts on banging on the door.  
  
"Consider this payback for that god-awful fishing trip and for short- sheeting my bed." Sesshoumaru said through the door, smirking.  
  
"Come on.....where am I suppose to sleep?" Kagome asked, looking around the patio. Suddenly the door opened and a blanket and pillow were thrown at her, Kagome growled and decided that the hammock would have to be a make-shift bed for the night.  
  
At least the sand-crabs can't climb.

==  
  
"Ugh.....I'm going to hurt him...." Kagome mumbled the next morning as the first light of dawn hit her face.  
  
"I doubt you could hurt me Kagome." Someone said. Kagome sat up and saw Sesshoumaru doing more Taiji by the water.  
  
"You." Kagome growled, climbing out of the hammock and making for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru said calmly, back still turned to her.  
"I-"Kagome went to punch him when she found herself on the ground.  
  
"You should know it's rude to attack someone from behind." Sesshoumaru said, offering her a hand up.  
  
"Why did you lock me out?" Kagome said, ignoring the hand and getting up by herself.  
  
"If you don't want the horns don't mess with the bull." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"Yet you were okay with me playing jokes on the businessmen?" Kagome asked, brushing sand off her clothes.  
  
"They are mere humans." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"So am I." Kagome protested, but she was ignored as Sesshoumaru headed to breakfast. They hadn't gone more than 100 yards when-  
  
"There you are! You little wench!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned around to find the businessmen running towards them, all four of them looked angry.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, we demand that you keep your woman under control." One man said. Kagome blushed while Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I don't take orders from the likes of you." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"But she put honey in my shoes and now there are ants all over our room!" Another man said.  
  
"Your displeasure is none of my concern." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Look Sesshoumaru-sama, GT is-"One man said, but was cut off by the hotel manager running towards them.  
  
"Phone call for a Sesshoumaru." The man said, Sesshoumaru followed the man while Kagome smirked at the businessmen and then followed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I don't see why this problem needs me." Sesshoumaru growled into the phone. He and Kagome were in the hotel lobby, Sesshoumaru looked close to melting the phone. "I see.....I'll be there in an hour." Sesshoumaru said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"So what's up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Pack a lunch, we might make it back before dinner." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, getting irritated that he wouldn't tell her what was going on.  
  
"There is a problem at Brazil's extension of GT." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome nodded and grabbed some food from the buffet and then hopped into the car with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome wondered, watching the other cars pass theirs.  
  
"Brazilia. Brazil's capital."  
  
"Why am I going?" Kagome asked, "It doesn't seem like you would need me."  
  
"Would you rather I had left you with the businessmen?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking.

==  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru answered....again.  
  
"How much longer?" Kagome asked, staring out the window of their limo.  
  
"I don't know, now stop asking me." Sesshoumaru growled lightly. Kagome sighed and continued staring out the window, watching the trees and other cars go by.  
  
"Are we there now?" Kagome asked ten minutes later.  
  
"You know you're very annoying?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I know." Kagome chirped.  
  
"Are you trying to make me snap?" Sesshoumaru asked, he could go for some sake.  
  
"No.....I'm just really bored."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I could help." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.  
  
"Helping as in knocking me out, or-"Kagome started to say, but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I was going to knock you out, but our driver may not like that." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. A couple more minutes pasted before Kagome asked another question.  
  
"What happened to Shippou?" The miko asked.  
  
"Shippou?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"The fox kit who followed us around...back in the Feudal Era." Kagome had been thinking about Shippou for awhile now, had he found a mate? Did he have pups?  
  
"Ah...that fox. After you left he wandered around with the huntress and monk, they adopted him when they had their first pup. The fox and human pup got along fine, but then the human noticed that the fox was different, and they became farther and farther apart.  
  
"When the huntress and monk passed away the fox stayed in their house, watching over their pups, even though most of them were old enough to look after themselves. Finally the fox left to find adventure on his own. I ran into him once or twice a year, he finally asked if he could build a den on my land, and I approved.  
  
"As the years went by I gave him control of a small town, as he and I got to know each other more. In fact, he is still in Japan." Sesshoumaru finished.  
  
"Really?!" Kagome asked. "Where in Japan does he live? Could we vist him?"  
  
"You can vist him anytime you wish, he works at GT headquarters."  
  
==End Chapter==  
  
WD: There you go, now you know what happened to Shippou. Hope you liked!  
  
==Reviews==  
  
HieilovesBotan: Of course she got Sesshou-chan. You didn't think I'd leave him out on the fun now did you?  
  
Mystic Hanyou: Heh.....you almost feel sorry for them....almost....but not really. There's no way they're getting GT.  
  
Nakashima: Inuyasha.....hrm....I still have to figure out how I'm going to get what happens to him in the story.....but don't worry, his story will be told soon....I hope.  
  
Mysticalwings: Thanks for your ideas, I think I used some of them...looks back on story...yup! I did. Thanks again for the ideas!  
  
Sukera: Thanks! I love getting compliments on my work! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'll hopefully update soon, but I haven't finished chapter 14 yet....I'm really falling behind....sigh  
  
Megan Consoer: I'm in the process of writing chapter 14, but I get writers block quite often, so I try to work on one of my other stories, but then I get writers block on that story too. sigh  
  
InuyashaMoonBaby: Wow.....cool. Thanks soooooo much for the compliments! Now I feel all happy! Yay! I'm a good author! Yay! About Inu-chan....he'll hopefully come into play soon. If I ever get my butt moving.....  
  
Kay's Craft: Many thanks for your ideas! I used some of them in this chapter, hooray!  
  
Hitomi Fanel: Yeah....I try to avoid being all down in the dumps....but sometimes I just feel all bad and worthless, then someone knocks some sense into me (sometimes literally) and I feel all better! I played pranks on my aunt and uncle with my cousin in Mexico....it was fun.  
  
Tbiris: Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Stuck!

Disclaimer: Evil lawyers...I don't own Inu-chan. throws brick at herd of lawyers flocking at her window  
  
==Last time: "We believe that your......companion....played some jokes on us yesterday.""Come on Sesshoumaru! Let me in! It's getting cold and there are sand crabs and other things out here! If this is about short-sheeting your bed I'm sorry. Now let me in!" "Consider this payback for that god- awful fishing trip and for short-sheeting my bed." "Sesshoumaru-sama, we demand that you keep your woman under control.""You can vist him anytime you wish, he works at GT headquarters."==  
  
==Chapter 13: Stuck==  
  
"What?!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"What do you mean Shippou works at GT?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Where? Is he on the same level as you are? What does he do? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't he see me? Does he talk about me? Does he-"Kagome was cut off when Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her mouth.  
  
"That's quite enough I believe. He works one level below my office. He works with the computers and making sure they are up to date. He also keeps me from throwing them out the window when I get too irritated at them. He probably hasn't seen you because he's very busy, and we don't stop on his floor. He used to talk about you, but I think when you didn't come back after 100 years or so, he thought you were dead." Sesshoumaru said, unwrapping his tail from around Kagome's mouth. Only....that didn't stop the questions.  
  
"Can we vist him when we get back? What's his office number? Does he have a mate? Does he have any pups?" Kagome continued asking question after question.  
  
"You can ask him all these questions when we get back." Sesshoumaru said. He dug around in his pocket and handed her a palm pilot. "Here....play with this and be quiet."  
  
==  
  
They finally arrived at GT's extension 5 hours later, Kagome was bored out of her mind, the batteries on Sesshoumaru's palm pilot had died a long time ago. She had forgotten how large a country Brazil was.  
  
"Are we finally there yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied. He climbed out of the car and walked around, trying to get his legs to work after a long and tiring 6 hour car ride.  
  
"Cool. Can we go now?" Kagome asked, climbing out of the car as well. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and headed into the tall glass building.  
  
==  
  
"What do you mean?!" Sesshoumaru growled, his patience was wore down to nothing.  
  
"Just as I said, the main computer has approved the sending of the medical supplies to Russia." The man said, the poor guy, he was a foot and a half shorter than Sesshoumaru and was shaking.  
  
"We have no agreements with Russia (no offence to you Russians out there, first country that popped into my head), how did Russia's coordinates even get into the computer?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I don't know." The man replied. Kagome hoped that the man would live to see the next sunrise.  
  
'But....it's kinda funny. GT's extension here in Brazil just happens to do something funky when Sesshoumaru's here.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Fix it. Now." Sesshoumaru growled, adding a death-glare at the human as well. The man nodded and ran off, Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if he was huddled into a corner somewhere.  
  
"This is more a job for the fox." The Taiyoukai sighed, grabbing a paper cup and taking a drink of water.  
  
"So call him here." Kagome suggested.  
  
"He cannot leave, all of GT's computers have been acting a bit....off. He's working hard overtime to get them fixed." Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head. "Hopefully the humans will fix this problem."  
  
"And if they don't?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the paper cup and crushed it with ease, then let his poison speak for itself.  
  
"What's going to happen to the medical supplies that are being sent to Russia?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Russia's hospitals will get a box of medical supplies. The way I see it, it's either going to help world peace, or it's going to get the world blown up." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Ummm.....okay." Kagome said. They watched the people run around the main computer, plugging things in and putting wires together here and there. A couple people tripped over the wires, dropping boxes everywhere.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said, coming to her own defense.  
  
==  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived back at their hotel long after the sun went down. They had come back so late that dinner wasn't even being served anymore. So the miko and Taiyoukai settled for the candy bars and water in their fridge.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, taking another bite of her Snicker's bar.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru replied, pouring himself another shot of whatever alcohol was in the fridge.  
  
"I was wondering....the Amazon Jungle isn't too far from here. Can we go on a tour of it? I'm sure there are group tours somewhere." Kagome said.  
  
"Depends, are the 'sharks' be coming with us?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Not unless you want them to get lost and probably get eaten by something." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Sesshoumaru finally answered.  
  
==  
  
Kagome woke up to the nice warm sheets of her bed being pulled off her. She curled into a tiny ball to try and get the heat back, but to no avail.  
  
"Wake up." Someone said. Kagome yawned and covered her head with her pillow. That someone sighed and Kagome could hear the door that lead to the porch open and then close, then open and close again.  
  
"I'm not afraid to put this sand-crab in your bed Kagome." That same someone said. Kagome yelped and jumped....right off the bed.  
  
"Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" She screeched. Above her she heard chuckling, Kagome growled at the still chucking Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Get dressed." Was all he said, then he opened the door and let the little sand crab he had brought in go.  
"Why did you wake me up so early?" Kagome asked as she headed into the bathroom to change.  
  
"You wanted to tour the Amazon am I right?" He said, closing the back door.  
  
"Yeah....but still....why so early?"  
  
"I thought if we left any later, the sharks might catch us."  
  
"Oh....okay..." Kagome came out of the bathroom in a tanktop and shorts.  
  
"You might want to change into something more....durable." Sesshoumaru said. He was wearing long pants and a simple white long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to over heat.  
  
"You're going to get eaten alive by the bugs if you're dressed like that." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"I'll bring insect repellant." Kagome said, there was no way she was going to wear long pants when it was this hot out.  
  
"Insect repellant won't scare away spiders as big as your hand." Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Kagome's paling face.  
  
"How big?" She gasped.  
  
"The biggest I've heard was as big as a large dinner plate." He said. "Now go change."  
  
"I'm not going if there are spiders that big!"  
  
"You are going. I refuse to spend another day with the business sharks." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Fine." Kagome huffed, she grabbed some different clothes and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
==  
  
"It's too hot." Kagome complained for the tenth time in an hour.  
  
"I heard you the first time...and the second time....and the third time....and the fourth time....and the fifth time..." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But it's hot in this car." Kagome said.  
  
"Your whining will not make it any cooler." Sesshoumaru replied. They had been in a 4x4 for the last two hours. The driver wouldn't put the roof down and Sesshoumaru was ready to 'replace' the driver.  
  
"How much longer?" Kagome asked the driver in Portugese, over the last couple days, she had asked the little boy and girl she had build the sand-castle with to teach her a bit of their native language.  
  
"Not long now....hour or so." The driver replied. Kagome sighed and looked out the window. She did notice that the trees were getting thicker and thicker, while the road was getting bumpier and bumpier.  
  
==  
  
Another hour passed, the 4x4 had gone down a dirt road that lead deep into the forest. Kagome was having trouble not bouncing around on the dirt road, Sesshoumaru just sat there, not moving at all with his eyes closed.  
  
"How is it that I'm bouncing around and you're just sitting there?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru opened one golden eye and looked at her, then closed it again. Kagome sighed and tried hanging on as best she could.  
  
"We are there." Their driver said, stopping the 4x4 in a clearing and getting out. Kagome and Sesshoumaru got out as well. Kagome gasped at the size of the trees, they towered above her, green, brown and white trunks lead to the canopy. Green and brown vines hung down, some were skinny, others Kagome couldn't have put her arms all the way around them if she tried. Birds chirped and butterflies fluttered by in all the colors of the rainbow. Red birds, yellow butterflies, green butterflies, blue birds.  
  
The driver went around to the back of the jeep and pulled something out. Then the driver started putting bullets into a large rifle.  
  
"What's that for?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Feeble human toy. Like that will keep anything in this place away." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What do you mean. It's a rifle....how's it not going to keep things away." Kagome said.  
  
"You didn't feel it?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"There are youkai in this jungle." Sesshoumaru said, looking around, "Any youkai that's determined enough will not by swayed by human bullets."  
  
Before anyone took another step something jumped from treetop to treetop. Sesshoumaru growled and nudged Kagome towards the truck. She was about to ask what was going on when that something jumped down to the ground. Another one soon joined the first, Kagome gasped and Sesshoumaru growled even louder, their driver....well...he was trying to get the last of the bullets into his rifle.  
  
Before them stood two jaguars. Just as Kagome was going to open the door to the jeep to get in, another jaguar landed on the roof of the 4x4, startling Kagome and making her jump back.  
  
"Get behind me." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I can't." Kagome whimpered. Sesshoumaru took a quick look behind him and saw three more jaguars approaching them.  
  
There was a sudden blast of a rifle being fired. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at the driver, then at the jaguar laying on the ground in front of them. He had shot the large cat that had been on the roof of the jeep.  
  
"Hurry! In!" The driver yelled, pointing and running towards the jeep. Kagome was about to head for it to when Sesshoumaru pulled her back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What-"She gasped when the jaguar that the driver had shot growled and got up. The big spotted cat pounced on the driver and Kagome hid herself in Sesshoumaru's shirt as the cat ripped the man's throat out. The once fallen jaguar growled and joined its comrades in forming a circle around Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"Leave now jaguar youkai!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Isn't that nice Claudio. They know we're demonio. (demon/youkai in Portuguese)" One of the Jaguar growled, taking another step forward.  
  
"I wonder what the girl tastes like?" Another asked.  
  
"Be quiet Nemesio!" One growled to the one asking what Kagome would taste like.  
  
"Amaia, you are not leader of this pack!"  
  
"Shut up Nekane!"  
  
"You dare tell my sister to shut up Adrina?" Kagome watched as the jaguars continued to fight with each other, hissing and spitting insults.  
  
"Shut up! All of you! The more time we spend fighting, the less time we have for eating." The one Kagome thought was Amaia. The other cats nodded and advanced on Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You'd best leave us be, cats." Sesshoumaru growled, more dog-like than human.  
  
"Oh ho....we've got a dog demonio." One of the cat's said.  
  
"I never did like dog demonio." Nekane, one of the female cat's, growled. All five of the jaguars took another step in, tightening the circle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.....these aren't normal jaguars...even if they are youkai....most jaguars, youkai or not, hunt alone or in pairs." Kagome whispered, looking into the eyes of the large cats surrounding her.  
  
"I could have told you that Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, growling at the cats around him. His hand started to glow green with poison.  
  
"A poison user." One of the cats hissed, taking a step back.  
  
"Claudio you coward!" One of the females growled, she took a step towards Sesshoumaru, long yellow teeth bared. Sesshoumaru stood there calmly until the large cat was close enough.  
  
With lightening speed Sesshoumaru grabbed the female jaguar by the neck and let his poison seep into her blood. The cat screeched in pain and lashed out with her claws, catching Sesshoumaru across the chest. He growled and dropped the cat to the ground, spilling more poison.  
  
"He killed Adriana! Kill them both! Rip them to shreds! Leave nothing for the birds!" The cats yowled together in unison.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.....are we going to die?" Kagome asked, taking a step back from the angry cats.  
  
"And leave GT to the sharks?" Sesshoumaru growled, cracking his knuckles. "I think not."  
  
Suddenly all the cats attacked at once. Kagome yelped as she was grabbed by Sesshoumaru and thrown into a tree nearby.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called back down. He had thrown her up there for her safety. Now he was the only one fighting five large jaguars. The Taiyoukai growled dog-like and released his energy whip, slicing the paw off of one jaguar.  
  
'I have to help him.....' Kagome thought, looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon. The smooth bark of the tree wasn't going to be much help, and there weren't any rocks to throw.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as one of the cats pounced on him, knocking him down and stracting his chest badly. Sesshoumaru held the cat by the head and let his deadly poison do the rest of the work.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called back down. There was no way he could win, there were still three of the jaguars, and only one Sesshoumaru.  
  
==End Chapter==  
  
WD: Yay! Finally another chapter done! Hooray!  
  
==Reviews==  
  
Shinna: Cool! Glad you liked it! Keep reviewing please!  
  
Sukera: Wow....I can't believe my story is one of your fav. That's sooooo cool! Heh...I'm still behind on this story too....I've finished typing up chapter 14, and I sent it off to my beta readers...I have yet to start chapter 15.  
  
Tbiris: Nope, Shippou-chan's still in Japan...hey! That rhymes! But yes, he is still in Japan and works at GT. Funny eh?  
  
InuyashaMoonBaby: I think Sesshou-chan's a bit more caring, he just doesn't show it, and he isn't a jerk like Inu-chan. But that's just me. Glad I could be of service with Shippou-chan!  
  
Mystic Hanyou: Yup....you almost feel sorry for the businessmen...almost. But only almost...if ever. Poor guys....I can't wait to write the chapter when Sesshou-chan tells them 'no.' Heh...  
  
FieryDemonFox: Thanks for your review! Yup, I've something cooked up for Inu-chan, don't worry. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Jade: Wow....thanks! I try to keep the story as real as possible, which is sometimes hard to do. I've never been to Japan or Brazil, but I have been to Mexico...so I'm just going along with kinda a Mexican place instead of Brazil...oh well. You'll find out what happened to Inu-chan soon enough, don't worry.  
  
HieilovesBotan: Shippou will be seen soon, hopefully not too long after they get back from Brazil. If my muse is being nice at the time....we can only hope right?  
  
Mysticalwings: Yup, thanks again for the ideas! You'll find out about GT's problem later, don't worry about that. Thanks again for the ideas!  
  
Kay's Craft: Glad you liked! The next couple chapters won't be as funny, but I hope there's enough humor anyway.  
  
I love Sessy!: Thanks! I really glad you like my story! That prank sounds like it would be fun! Maybe I'll have to try that someday.  
  
Hitomi Fanel: I go in and out of those moods, but now I'm feeling lots better!  
  
Christi: Really, I don't know how to short-sheet a bed. I'll have to find out.  
  
==  
  
WD: Sorry if there are still some spelling errors, it was really late when I went through it again. 


	14. Rescue

1Disclaimer: Well.....if I did own Inu-chan and co. Kikyo would be dead. There would be more fights between Sesshou-chan and Inu-chan. Sango and Miroku would finally get there feeling for each other to show....and of course...Kagome could get Sesshou-chan.

WD: Well...after a long trip to my father's house (where I had lots of fun by the way), I'm back with all new chapters. Hope I didn't anger any of you guys too much for having to wait so long.

==Last time: "Just as I said, the main computer has approved the sending of the medical supplies to Russia." "I was wondering....the Amazon Jungle isn't too far from here. Can we go on a tour of it? I'm sure there are group tours somewhere." "Insect repellent won't scare away spiders as big as your hand." "There are youkai in this jungle." There was no way he could win, there were still three of the jaguars, and only one Sesshoumaru.==

==Chapter 14: Rescue==

Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit one of the jaguars in the throat, killing it instantly. The last two cat youkai looked around, trying to find where the arrows were coming from. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were looking around as well.

Another arrow flew from the forest and embedded itself into the flank of one of the jaguars. It yowled in pain and fled into the forest, but not before another arrow was launched from the tree forest and into the lungs of the fleeing cat. The last jaguar was finished off by another three arrows.

Kagome was still shaking but carefully climbed down from the tree that had been protecting her. She gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru's wound.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you alright? You're bleeding everywhere." Kagome said.

"I guess that means I'll need to get a new shirt." Sesshoumaru said, sighing.

"This is no time to be making jokes." Kagome replied.

"I wasn't." Before Kagome could respond to that, some leaves in the forest were rustled, making Kagome jump.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around, "I hope it's friendly."

"You really should get that wound fixed dog demonio." Something from the forest said. Sesshoumaru turned towards the voice and growled.

"Show yourself." He growled.

"Are you friendly, or are you like the jaguars?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Those jaguars were not normal jaguar demonio." Another voice said.

"And we can be quite friendly." The first voice said. Then from out of the forest came two weasel like creatures. They looked to be maybe three feet long, but no more than a foot high. Most of their fur was brown, but there was a yellow patch of fur under their chins. Both had what looked like very strong claws on both their hind and front feet.

"I don't suppose you have a human form?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sesshoumaru! Be nice. They saved our lives!" Kagome said. The furry little weasel-like things nodded and grew taller, most of their fur disappearing. They still had the strong claws and a long furry tail swished behind them, the yellow throat patch still remained.

"Are you happy now dog demonio?" The male asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you two?" Kagome asked.

"We are tayra. My name is Oihane," the female said, then she pointed to the male, "and this is my mate, Clodoveo."

"My name's Kagome," Kagome said, then she pointed to Sesshoumaru, "and this is my traveling companion Sesshoumaru."

"You are not mates?" Oihane asked. Kagome blushed a beet red and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Come, we must treat your wound before it gets infected." Clodoveo said, both the tayra headed back into the forest and picked up their bows that they had dropped. Kagome shrugged and followed the pair into the jungle, Sesshoumaru frowned, thinking about something, then followed Kagome and the tayra.

==

"That smells really....interesting." Kagome said when Oihane brought a bowl of green paste over to a small table. Oihane and Clodoveo had lead Kagome and Sesshoumaru to their home, which was inside a very very large tree. They had dug a burrow into the old, dead tree and had made a nice home.

"It smells bad I know. But it's good for wounds." Clodoveo said.

"What's in it?" Kagome asked.

"Pizano bark and root, ayahuasca, coca, sanango....and....green tree viper venom." Oihane said.

"Viper venom?!" Kagome gasped, were they trying to kill Sesshoumaru?

"You needn't worry Kagome, snake venom is often used to treat wounds.(AN: please don't go out and try to find some venomous snake to see if that really works. It doesn't.)" Sesshoumaru said. Then he took his now ruined shirt off and let Oihane put that nasty smelling green stuff on his wound.

"So....what was with the jaguar youkai back there?" Kagome asked, trying not to look at Sesshoumaru's bare chest.

"Like normal jaguars, demonio jaguars don't hunt in packs." Clodoveo said, putting some Amazon tobacco into a hand-carved pipe.

"But lately more and more of the predator demonio have been acting weird. Hunting in packs, attacking the humans that vist and seeking territory that is far to close together." Oihine said, sighing.

"I wonder why?" Kagome said out loud.

"Well, there has been a strange amount of demonio energy floating around one of the main branches of the Amazon River. I wouldn't be surprised if all that demonio energy was causing this mess."

"What did the bad energy feel like?" Kagome asked, thoughts running through her head.

"Much hatred. No compassion and very very dark. Like the demonio that is causing it has no heart." Oihine said while wrapping Sesshoumaru's wound in cloth from his ruined shirt.

"But he died.....it couldn't be....I saw him die....he was destroyed." Kagome said, trying not to panic.

"I killed him myself Kagome. He will not be back." Sesshoumaru growled.

==

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent the night at the tayra's home. They were fed fish from a clean branch of the Amazon River and were given a nice bed to sleep in....the only problem....there was only one bed.

"There is NO way I'm sharing a bed with you." Kagome said. The sun had gone done in the dense forest that was the Amazon. Oihine and Clodoveo had gone out scouting and wouldn't be back until late morning, which left Kagome and Sesshoumaru to argue over the bed.

"Then you can sleep on the floor." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"What? No, there are...bugs...and...spiders. You sleep on the floor." Kagome said, making for the bed and getting stopped.

"Why should I sleep on the floor when it was I who saved your life?" Sesshoumaru said, blocking her path to the bed.

"That was then, this is now." Kagome replied, trying to get around the Taiyoukai.

"This may be now, but that doesn't change that fact that I saved your life." Sesshoumaru countered.

"Yeah....so....but....I'm still not sharing a bed with you." Kagome said firmly.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking. Kagome blushed beet red and then some.

"Because you're you." Kagome said.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru said, putting his hands up in defeat. Kagome smiled and headed for the bed, but Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her and held her still while he climbed into the bed.

"Hey!" Kagome growled. Sesshoumaru smirked and let her go, he heard some colorful language from the miko before she grumbled and grabbed a pillow to make herself a bed on the floor.

"Consider it payback for all the whining you did on the way here."

==

Halfway through the night it started raining. And when it rains in the Amazon, it pours. Kagome was sleeping fitfully until a huge clash of lightening when through the air, the loud crash of thunder startled her into waking.

'Great.' Kagome thought. Looking out the window, which of course, was a hole in the very large tree that Oihane and Clodoveo claimed as their home. Lightening flashed again, too close to their home of Kagome's comfort. She jumped at the noise of the thunder that imdeadly followed the lightening. The pouring rain didn't help her fears either.

Suddenly there was a huge flash, blinding Kagome for a second. When the rumble of thunder had passed Kagome opened her eyes, and wished she hadn't. A tree was on fire nearby, really really nearby. Kagome started shaking as she watched the flames lick the top of the tree. Even the pouring rain wasn't putting it out.

Kagome wanted to hide under a blanket and wait the storm out before going back to sleep. Unfortantly, the only blanket was on Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed and headed back for her bed on the ground, until the rumble of thunder and crackling of fire and lightening forced her into the bed with Sesshoumaru.

'It's only until the storm passes. I just need something to hide under.....I feel like such a little girl....hiding under a blanket. But when I was a little girl there wasn't a tree on fire right next door.' Kagome thought. Carefully she lifted the blanket and crawled in, trying to stay as far away from Sesshoumaru as humanly possible.

==

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her face, she yawned and rolled over, wanting more sleep. She rolled right into someone.

"Sleep well did we?" Someone said. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and blushed. She was curled up right next to Sesshoumaru chest.

"I...ummm....that is....." Kagome continued to blush furiously and jumped out of the bed.

"Are you two sure you're not mates?" Someone from the door said. Kagome blushed even redder, if that was possible, when Oihane came into the bedroom with a plate of fish. "And don't worry, the fish is from a clean part of the river."

"Thank you." Kagome said, taking bites of the fish.

"Are you two going to be heading back today?" Clodoveo asked.

"I don't know how we are going to though. Our guied was killed and we don't know the way back. And what's going to happen when the hotel finds out that one of their men were killed?" Kagome said, sighing.

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it. At the moment, I think we should be getting back. Our plane back home leaves tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said.

"It's been a week already?" Kagome asked. Time had flown by....and she was getting a little bit homesick.

"We can take you to the edge of the jungle, after that, I'm afriad you're on your own." Clodoveo said. Oihane gave Sesshoumaru a poncho made from leaves and roots to use as a shirt. And after packing a lunch, the four set off.

==

It had started raining again as soon as they stepped five feet into the jungle, Kagome sighed. Oihane and Clodoveo grabbed some large, green tree leaves and wrapped them around Kagome and Sesshoumaru's heads, producing make-shift umbrellas.

"Is this the rainy season?" Kagome asked as the pelting rain hit her little umbrella.

"Nope." Oihane said, stepping into a very large mud puddle. "Rainy season isn't for another couple months."

"How much longer until we get to the nearest road?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking around. Trees surrounded his left, trees surrounded his right, trees in front of him, trees in back of him.

"Another couple hours or so." Clodoveo said. Kagome sighed tiredly, she had gotten used to walking long distances when she was hunting Jewel Shards, but still....it wasn't the most enjoyable thing to do.

==

The group took a break inside a large tree, which was very dry. Kagome eagerly sat down to rest, as did the rest of the group.

"IIIIiiiieeeee!" Kagome screamed, jumping up and running to the other side of the tree.

"What is it?" Oihane asked, his spear ready.

"S...spi...spider!" Kagome squeaked from behind Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai had to resist rolling his eyes.

"This little thing?" Clodoveo asked, picking the large spider up.

"Little? That thing is huge!" Kagome said, the hairy brown spider was about the size of her hand, give or take an inch.

"Kagome, this one is small compared to the ones near deeper into the jungle." The tayra laughed at Kagome's fear of spiders. Then Oihane took the spider and took a bite of it, making Kagome gag.

"Sesshoumaru, would you like some?" The male tayra asked, holding the still moving spider towards the Taiyoukai.

"I am fine." Sesshoumaru answered, he could think of better things to eat than a live spider. Oihane shrugged his shoulders and handed the rest to his mate, who eagerly ate the rest of the hairy spider.

"I don't suppose there is anything else besides spiders to eat?" Kagome asked, Clodoveo nodded and took the lunch they had packed out of her bag. There was fish, some leaves of some sort, and what looked like fruit.

"And for water we can put this bowl out to collect rain." Oihane said, passing the fish out to everyone and then taking the bowl outside the tree.

"This fish is really good, what kind is it?" Kagome asked, taking a bite of her fish.

"Piranha." Clodoveo said, happily eating her fish. Kagome looked down at her lunch and suddenly wasn't very hungry.

==

After lunch the group continued walking through the still falling rain. Kagome looked down at her pants, they were caked with dirt and mud up to her ankles. Her shirt was wet and cold with rain and Kagome didn't even want to think about what things could be stuck in her hair.

"How much longer?" The miko asked.

"This is the edge of the jungle, if you keep going for another half-mile or so, you should get to a public road." Oihane said, smiling.

"Many thanks for your help." Sesshoumaru said, bowing slightly.

"I'll miss you guys." Kagome said, then she remembered she had her camera with her. She had planned on taking pictures of the birds and plants, but the jaguar attack had made her forget. "Can I take a picture?" She asked.

"Sure." The tayra said. Kagome smiled and snapped a couple pictures of her friends. Then after saying farewell again, Kagome and Sesshoumaru went on their way.

"Lets see how that picture came out." Kagome said, thankfully it was a ditagal camera, Kagome turned it on and scrolled through the pictures.

Only to find that Oihane and Clodoveo hadn't shown up in her picture.

"What?" Kagome wondered, she turned around the stop them and get another picture, but all she saw was some mist in the still raining forest.

"What is the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The picture didn't come out....I have the background, but the tayra didn't show up." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked behind them and saw the mist form into tayra shaped forms. One of them smiled and winked, then disappeared into nothing.

"Kami." Sesshoumaru said.

"What?" Kagome asked, watching the mist disappear.

"Tayra-kami. Just the spirits trying to help." Sesshoumaru answered, then he turned from the now gone mist and started walking.

"Wait a second, does that mean that Oihane and Clodoveo weren't real?"

"Of course they were real, they were just not of this world." Sesshoumaru smirked and continued walking, leaving a semi-confused Kagome to wonder.

==

"Finally." Kagome said, stepping onto the road.

"Now all we have to do is get a ride." Sesshoumaru said, looking down the road. There seemed to be a jeep coming, wiether it was friendly or not was a different matter.

"Maybe we can hitch a ride back to the hotel." Kagome said, watching the jeep come closer and closer. Sesshoumaru stepped onto the road and hailed the driver, who stopped and looked at them.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Would you be so kind as to give us a ride? We are lost." Kagome said. The man looked at them for a second, then nodded. Kagome and Sesshoumaru climbed into the back of the jeep, happy to be getting back.

"Where to?" Their driver asked.

"Sao Luis." Sesshoumaru answered, the driver nodded and continued driving.

The jeep finally got onto a highway and picked up speed, Kagome looked out the window and watched the trees and other cars go by. They would be going home tomorrow, she was homesick...but...it had been fun in Brazil.

"You know what?" Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence and Kagome's train of thought.

"What?"

"I have a meeting with the sharks tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome smiled as well.

"I can't wait to see their faces when you tell them you're not going to sell GT to them." Kagome said, that would be worth a picture or two.

"They will start begging, even for a piece of GT." Sesshoumaru said, he had dealt with people like them. They would do anything for a part of the company.

"You're not going to give them a piece of GT are you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh....I'll give them something." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really? But I thought you weren't going to sell-"

"I never said I was going to sell GT to them Kagome. I'll give them a mousepad with GT's logo on it." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome smirked as well.

==

"Sao Luis." Their driver said, stopping in the city. Kagome thanked him and handed him some money. The man looked at the amount she had given him and his eyes went wide.

"Thanks again." Kagome said, turning to get out of the car.

"Wait...where in Sao Luis?" The driver asked, pocketing the large amount of money Kagome had given him. Kagome smiled and climbed back into the car, telling the man where their hotel was.

==

"Thanks so much." Kagome said, the man had driven them to the hotel and dropped them off at the front building.

"Thank you miss." The driver said. Kagome nodded and handed him a very large tip. The driver smiled and thanked her again, the drove off.

"You're too nice Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well...one of us here has to have a heart." Kagome responded.

"Prepare to get bombarded with questions." Sesshoumaru said, looking towards the group of people coming towards them. The sharks had spotted them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where were you all yesterday?" One of the men asked. Sesshoumaru ignored them and started walking towards their room, Kagome following closely.

"Did something happen?" Another man asked.

"We wished to have another meeting, but we couldn't find you." Yet a third man asked. Sesshoumaru growled and walked into his and Kagome's room, quickly shutting the door in the men's faces.

"Awww....that wasn't very nice." Kagome said, flopping on her bed.

"So?" Sesshoumaru said, calling up room service and ordering dinner to come to their room.

"I'm going to take a nice, long, hot shower." Kagome said, heading towards the bathroom with a towel and clean clothes.

"Try to save some hot water please." Sesshoumaru said, opening up the fridge and grabbing some liquor and a candy bar.

==End Chapter==

WD: Wow...that was a long chapter, 10 pages according to my computer.

==Reviews==

Nakashima: Yes, I must torture you all, it keeps you interested. I know, the last chapter was pretty short, but this one's 9 pages by my computer, so it's a bit longer than that last chapter.

Rose Rain: I guess Kagome is kinda wimpy, but she doesn't have her bow or arrows with her, so what would she use to fight with? She doesn't know how to use a sword or her fists...so is kinda depending on Sesshoumaru to keep her safe.

Sukera: I still can't believe that you like my story that much. Much love to you. All my readers make me soooo happy! And you make me really happy because you really like my story and now I'm ranting so I'm going to stop typing now....Yay!

HieilovesBotan: I've never seen her use her miko powers without her bow or arrows ever in the show, unless you count that one time in episode one.

Mystic Hanyou: I know, she's whinny quite a bit I'll give you that, but Sesshou-chan seems to be putting up with it. Don't worry, as the story goes along, she gets better with defending herself. In the next chapter or so she gets to defend herself in an amusing way...I guess.

Fiery Demon Fox: I'm really really glad you like it. Sesshou-chan didn't get all that hurt, which was good.

AngelMiko69: Sorry about the cliffy....somewhat, I enjoy writing cliffhangers, they keep all my wonderful fans on the edge.

Kay's Craft: Shippou will be coming in shortly, the next couple chapters I think. Glad you liked!

Tbiris: We'll just say that the branches are too thick.....yes, lets go with that. Thanks for reviewing, and I probably could have had Kagome do something, but I didn't think to. Oh well.

Shinna: Thanks! Glad you liked and thanks again for reviewing!

Inu-fanforever: Then you won't like the next chapter if your wondering what happened to Inuyasha, Sesshou-chan finally tells Kagome what happened to our hanyou friend. Have you read my other story, Actions Speak Louder Than Words? That's a Inu/Kag fic.

Christi: I don't have a younger brother, I do have a younger sister. And 2 older brothers, and 5 other older sisters. Everyone but my little sister is out of the house and on their own. So it's just my little sister and me, and I don't play pranks on her, I don't know any really good ones that might backfire on me.

Silverstargazing: Sesshou-chan's alright, so is Kagome. Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Yay!

Suzuko: Well, hoped you want more after this chapter. Glad you liked!

Amy: Well, cliffhanger is over....for the moment. There will be more cliffhangers very soon.

Madam Sorceress: I know about sisters, was it your younger or older sister?

Ptbear: Shippou should be coming in real soon, the chapter after next I think.

Kostos: Sorry about the cliffy....


	15. Back Again And It Feels So Odd

1Disclaimer: Err...It's chapter 15 and I still have to write this?

Before I start the next chapter, I've something to say to all who read my stories: I may not update as often as everyone would like, but I have a busy life, and I write fanfiction for my pleasure and to hone my writing skills. I'll update when I can, but it may be awhile, and I am sorry. For those who find me not updating on a weekly basis, well, they don't have to read the story now do they? To everyone who understands....thanks. A lot.

Last time: "We are tayra. My name is Oihane," the female said, then she pointed to the male, "and this is my mate, Clodoveo.""Well, there has been a strange amount of demonio energy floating around one of the main branches of the Amazon River. I wouldn't be surprised if all that demonio energy was causing this mess.""There is NO way I'm sharing a bed with you.""Of course they were real, they were just not of this world.""I never said I was going to sell GT to them Kagome. I'll give them a mousepad with GT's logo on it.""Try to save some hot water please."

Chapter 15: Back Again and it Feels so...Odd

"Can't do this, can't do this, can't do this, can't do this, can't do this, can't-"

"If you can't silence yourself, I will." Sesshoumaru growled to the panicking miko as they walked down the tunnel to board the plane.

They had left their hotel an hour ago, right after Sesshoumaru told the businessmen that they were getting nothing of GT. The Taiyoukai was going to leave Brazil with a satisfied smirk, Kagome however....

"Can't do this, can't do this, can't do this, can't do this." Kagome continued breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself from her fear of flying, but it wasn't working to well.

"Kagome, there is nothing to be afraid of." Sesshoumaru said, practically having to push her into the plane and into her seat.

"But what if, what if, what if, what if-"Kagome looked like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. Suddenly a voice came from the intercom, startling Kagome out of her repeating annoyance.

"We're having mechanical difficulties, but we should be off the ground in another half hour. Thank you for choosing our airline." Then the pilot turned the intercom off and Kagome's knuckles turned ghost white.

"Sesshoumaru, the plane's broken, the plane's broken! What if-the plane's broken?!" Kagome huffed out while trying to breath; Sesshoumaru thought she might start foaming at the mouth at any moment.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, the scared miko looked at the Taiyoukai, who locked eyes with her. "There is no problem."

"Of course there is. The plane's broken!" Kagome gasped, her knuckles clasping the arm bars with a vice grip.

"There is no problem." Sesshoumaru repeated, his eyes still locked with her's, and then he placed a clawed figure on her forehead. "There. Is. No problem." He repeated.

"There is no problem." Kagome repeated.

"Wonderful." Sesshoumaru said, taking his finger off her forehead and resting his head on the back of his seat.

"There is no problem." Kagome repeated again, suddenly calm.

Sesshoumaru smirked and relaxed.

Sesshoumaru opened up his laptop when the plane reached its cruising altitude of 15,000 feet. The Taiyoukai was greeted with over a hundred emails from various people in his company; some reported this computer wasn't working, others reported bugs and even more others were asking for a raise in their salary.

"Urg...." Kagome grunted, waking up from a nap.

"I was hoping you would have stayed asleep the whole trip." Sesshoumaru said, not looking up from his laptop.

"I don't remember taking off. Did I doze off....wait a second! Did you strangle me again?!" Kagome hissed at the Taiyoukai, not wanted to draw attention to herself.

"No, you didn't doze off, and no, I didn't knock you out." Sesshoumaru replied, his attention on a game of solitaire.

"Then how did I manage to get through takeoff?" Kagome asked.

"Simple mind trick." Sesshoumaru answered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered, but the Taiyoukai wouldn't answer, his gaze still on his computer, Kagome turned and watched the world go by from her window. The plane was flying above the clouds, which made the landscape, or skyscape, oddly beautiful.

Watching the clouds go by as the plane traveled onward, Kagome watched as two of the clouds to the form of some oddly familiar tayras. The two clouds seemed to play around the wing of the plane that was closest to Kagome.

'Show offs.' Kagome thought, watching the tayra swim effortlessly back into the clouds. She yawned and grabbed the pillow from under her seat, then settled down for a nap.

"Can't do this, can't do this, can't do this, can't do this, can't do this-"Kagome said, her breathing had picked up again and she was grasping the armbars with all her might.

"Kagome, if you do not silence yourself, I will do it for you." Sesshoumaru growled, flexing his claws.

"Landing. Can't....landing...do it." Kagome gasped as the plane practically did a nosedive towards the airport. The miko eeped and clutched the back of the seat in front of her, she was also lucky that there was no one in that seat in front of her.

"You will conquer your fear of flying miko."

"Not this trip I won't."

"You will." Sesshoumaru growled again, prying her hands from the back of the seat in front of her and placing them in her lap.

"Can't do this...." Kagome mumbled, closing her eyes as the plane came closer and closer to the ground.

"Is flying something really to worry about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I...I'm not sure...probably not." Kagome answered meekly.

"Then why fret?" Sesshoumaru asked, "You can open your eyes."

"But I won't." Kagome replied. She was in no hurry to watch the plane nearly clip the buildings below her.

"I order you to open your eyes Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru....I can't." Kagome whispered, fear thick on her voice.

"Now." Sesshoumaru replied, just as quiet, but o so more deadly. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at the seat in front of her. She jumped when the plane finally hit the ground, but was fine when it was coming to a stop.

"I...I looked. I didn't close my eyes." Kagome said, pleased with herself.

"That wasn't that hard now was it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No....I guess once I finally thought that it couldn't get worse, it only had to get better right?" Kagome said, not sure if she had just made sense there. But she didn't care at the moment; she was too pleased with herself.

"I suggest we find our luggage." Sesshoumaru said, getting up from his seat and fishing his carry-on out of the compartment above him.

"Well...that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kagome admitted during the limo ride back to her home.

"The jokes were....entertaining." Sesshoumaru said.

"But I can't wait to see Shippou again. Does he look any different?" Kagome asked, indeed, she was excited at the prospect of seeing the fox kit again.

"He has grown." The Taiyoukai replied, "Kagome, you asked about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at the miko.

Kagome's face instantly fell, she had a gut feeling what had happened to her hanyou friend, part of her wanted to hear it and get it over with, but another part wanted to denine everything.

"Yeah....I did." Kagome finally answered.

"After you disappeared, he continued asking where you were, and were you safe. However, his wounds quickly drained him of strength, yet he continued to ask where you were, he wanted the monk and huntress to go look for you, but they would not leave him.

I offered to bring him back, but he declined. He said, 'Maybe I'll be a better little brother in the next life.' He died later that night, and the monk and huntress buried him under the God Tree the next day.....I am sorry Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, finishing his story, he looked at the miko for any signs of sadness, and found a few.

"Thank you for telling me." Kagome said, her throat tight. They finally arrived at Kagome's house and she said good-night to the Taiyoukai while thanking him again for taking her. Sesshoumaru heard the distance and sadness in her voice, and understood that she declined the offer to help carry her bags up the shrine steps.

"Kagome, you're back, how was-"Kagome's mother was interrupted by a mothering instinct, "Kagome, is something wrong?"

"I...need some time alone...please." Kagome asked, looking at the ground.

"I understand, please come talk to me when you're ready." Kagome nodded to her mother and headed upstairs, leaving her suitcase at the base of the stairs.

"Mama, what's wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked when his mother re-entered the living room.

"Something tells me she heard of what happened to one of her friends." Their mother than sat down with Souta, worrying still about her daughter, but knowing that she would come and talk when ready.

Upstairs, Kagome sat on the bed, and just sat there, looking at the ground and thinking. She felt the tears in her eyes, and her throat was still getting tighter with grief, and yet she couldn't shed any tears.

After a long while of just sitting on the side of her bed and thinking, Kagome finally flopped down onto her pillow and cried.

End Chapter

WD: Sorry about the sad ending! The next chapter will be happier! I promise! Don't hurt me.

Reviews

Kostos: Sorry to keep you waiting for so long.

Ptbear: Thanks, don't worry, Shippou DOES finally come into the next chapter.

Madam Sorceress: Glad you enjoyed it.

Mystic Hanyou: Errr....I'm not sure about the answer to that question. You can just use your imagination.

Earthshine411: Well, you find out what happens to Inuyasha in this chapter. As for the other questions, I'm not sure about the answers.

Sukera: Yeah, and I took a long time updating this chapter as well. But I'm glad you like my story.

General Zargon: Ah, sorry...but the pranks are over. Time for the plot to move along.

Hitomi Fanel: Yay! Glad you like! Shippou DOES come in the next chapter, I promise!

AngelMiko69: Wow...someone who enjoys cliffhangers. Most people hate them, I hate reading them, but I love writing them.

Thesta: If you burn , then I won't be able to update. And yes, I did A LOT of research on Brazil and even looked up a bunch of hotels to go with it. Heh...I have too much time on my hands, but no time to sit down and write anything. Glad you liked.


	16. Of Pups and Lust

Disclaimer: Geez...do I really have to do this?

Last time: "If you can't silence yourself, I will." "I was hoping you would have stayed asleep the whole trip." "Kagome, if you do not silence yourself, I will do it for you." He died later that night, and the monk and huntress buried him under the God Tree the next day...I am sorry Kagome."

Chapter 16: Of Pups and Lust

"Kagome...time to get up." Kagome mumbled and buried herself deeper into her pillow. It had been four days since she and Sesshoumaru had gotten back to Tokyo. The miko had finally told her mother what had happened to Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru didn't call her to work for the next couple days. Kagome was sure her mother had called GT and growled at Sesshoumaru until he gave her a couple days off.

"Kagome, time to get up." Kagome's mother said again, this time she had entered her daughter's room and was shaking the sleeping lump known as Kagome.

"Dun wanna." Kagome mumbled, turning over. Kagome's mother sighed and called Souta in to help her.

"Kagome...sand-crab." Souta said calmly, suddenly his sister jumped up.

"Where!" Kagome said, looking around. Souta started laughing and Kagome started growling, then the miko jumped out of bed and chased her little brother around, finally ending up in her kitchen.

"Why isn't Sesshoumaru here? Usually he's outside looking at his watch every two seconds." Kagome said during breakfast, digging into her eggs and drinking her orange juice.

"He called early this morning and said he would be unable to pick you up. He had to go to an early meeting." Kagome's mother said, putting more eggs on Souta's plate. "But don't worry, I'll drive you." Kagome nodded and continued wolfing eggs down.

"Well what do you know...Russia received some medical supplies from Tokyo and now Russia is talking about a huge peace talk." Kagome's grandfather said, looking at the paper. Kagome nearly choked on her orange juice, remembering the medical supplies GT had mistakenly sent to Russia.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Souta asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to get dressed." Kagome said, rushing upstairs while trying to hold in her laughter.

-

"Hurry Kagome, or you'll be late." Kagome's mother said, waiting for her daughter. Kagome was running down the shrine steps, trying not to trip at the same time.

"Mom...what am I going to be late for?" Kagome asked as she got in the car.

"You don't want to get into the habit of being late." Her mother replied. They finally arrived at GT headquarters and Kagome's mother dropped her off in the front of the building.

"I wonder how many meetings Sesshoumaru will have today?" Kagome asked herself, walking up the steps to the massive building in front of her.

"You are late." Someone said from behind her. Kagome twirled around to meet the person and was met by Sesshoumaru, who was smirking.

"Well, I might not have been late if-"

"Your excuses mean nothing to me." Sesshoumaru said, cutting the miko off and walking towards the elevator. Kagome followed and pressed the top level button once inside the elevator, then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"How was the meeting?" She asked while the elevator climbed higher and higher.

"Fairly boring." The Taiyoukai replied.

"Why didn't you just pick me up anyways?" Kagome asked, she wouldn't have minded...much.

"I didn't think you wanted a 5am wake up call." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome nodded, she wouldn't have liked being woken up that early. Today the Taiyoukai wore a simple red shirt with khaki pants, his hair had been tied back into a low ponytail. Kagome wore blue jeans and a blue shirt.

When they finally arrived at Sesshoumaru's office, the phone rang; Kagome went to answer it but the quicker Sesshoumaru beat her to it. After a couple seconds of listening to the person on the other line, Sesshoumaru frowned, and then growled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked when Sesshoumaru put the phone down.

"Another meeting." Sesshoumaru answered, "And you get to come with me."

"Why?" Kagome asked, she had gone to a couple meetings and found them really really really boring.

"If I have to suffer, so do you." Sesshoumaru said, walking out the door and down the hall towards the meeting rooms. Kagome followed behind, thinking of ways to keep herself entertained for the whole meeting.

"Here we are." Sesshoumaru said, sighing and opening the door. Kagome walked into the room. All the lights had been turned off, and there were no windows. The miko couldn't see anything in the pitch black room.

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure we're in the right room?" She asked, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dark room.

"Positive." He answered softly; Kagome didn't like his tone of voice.

"Sesshou-" Before Kagome could finish, she was suddenly blinded by the lights being flipped on.

"SURPRISE!" Voices yelled, a second after her eyes got used to the sudden light, Kagome saw people jumping up from behind a large table. One of those people had fiery red hair and bright green eyes.

"Shippou!" Kagome cried out. The fox kit jumped over the table and ran towards Kagome, the miko and fox hugged, tears starting to come to Kagome's eyes.

"Hey there Kagome-chan!" Shippou said, his tail reappeared and was flicking happily behind the fox kit. Only, he wasn't a kit any more, Shippou had indeed grown. He now stood a hair higher than Kagome, and his tail wasn't the cute little puffball it once was, instead, it looked like a real fox's tail.

"Shippou-chan! I-" Kagome was about to say something, but was interrupted by the squealing of children.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Suddenly three little kids ran out from under the table and latched themselves onto Shippou's leg. The first thing Kagome noticed about them was they all had little puffball tails and green eyes.

"Chiko, Haruko, Kitamura." Shippou said, patting each of his children on the head.

"You...you have pups?" Kagome gasped.

"Of course I do." Shippou said proudly, and then he turned to his children. "This is Kagome-chan, she's a very good friend."

"Hi Kagome-chan!" The trio chirped at the same time, rushing to their father's friend's leg and latching on.

"And this is my mate." Shippou said proudly, Kagome looked at the vixen; she was beautiful for a fox youkai. Long red hair and a tail to match, she also had deep green eyes which went well with Shippou's lighter green shade of eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said, bowing. The vixen returned the bow and smiled.

"I am Kuro, and it is wonderful to finally meet you. Shippou had told me much of you." Kuro said, Kagome instantly took a liking to fox vixen, and the miko knew they would be friends.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Shippou's kits gathered around the Taiyoukai, who looked down at the trio of foxes with a bored expression on his face.

"Why is your tail gone Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kitamura asked.

"Why is hair a different color?" Haruko asked.

"And why are your eyes a different color?" Chiko asked. All three of the pups looked up at Sesshoumaru, who dropped the sealing spell. Instantly his tail reappeared, his eyes changed back to their golden color, as did his hair.

"Yay!" Chiko, Haruko and Kitamura cheered.

"I hope you did not forget the food fox." Sesshoumaru said to Shippou, who rolled his eyes and walked behind the table. Shippou then picked up several bags of food, and Kagome's mouth instantly watered.

"So this was your 'meeting'?" Kagome asked, looking from Sesshoumaru to Shippou. The fox nodded while opening a large box of doughnuts.

"Doughnuts!" Shippou's pups squealed, rushing towards the table and tackling their father. Haruko and the others grabbed the box of doughnuts and ran under the table, gladly eating the sugar coated food.

"They'll be on a major sugar buzz in a couple of minutes." Kuro said, smiling at her children.

"Just what GT needs." Sesshoumaru said, watching the fox kits wolf down the doughnuts. In a way, they reminded him of Rin when she was eating, scarfing whatever came her way and looked good.

"Well, thankfully, I brought another box." Shippou said, putting the other box of doughnuts on the table.

-

Two hours later Shippou's pups slept on the floor, their sugar buzz worn off. Shippou, Kuro, Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat in a semi-circle and were talking. Kagome asked most of the questions while Shippou answered them, the miko asked about what he had done over the past five-hundred years and so on.

"Unlike the rest of you, I have work that needs to be done." Sesshoumaru said after the third hour of talking.

"And the pups have yet to have their lessons today." Kuro said.

"And I'm sure there are computers to fix." Shippou replied. Kuro herded the pups out of the room while saying good-bye to Shippou. Sesshoumaru gladly headed back to his office for some green tea while Kagome and Shippou said good-bye.

"Feel free to stop by my office, I'm on floor twenty." The fox said, Kagome nodded, she might drop by whenever Sesshoumaru was at a meeting and she had nothing to do.

"I'll do that." Kagome said, entering Sesshoumaru's office to try to get some math done.

"I have another meeting; I'll be back in about an hour." Sesshoumaru said, getting up after his game of chess.

"Okay." Kagome said, not looking up from her math book, she was resisting the urge to throw the hard-cover book out the window.

After Sesshoumaru had left, Kagome continued working on her self-assigned homework. After getting stuck on a problem she decided to take a well earned break. After grabbing some hot coffee, the miko decided to look at a couple books on Sesshoumaru's bookshelf.

"Ewww...doesn't he dust up here?" Kagome asked no one after finding a thin layer of dust on the shelf. She sighed and grabbed a dusting rag, the dust may not have bothered Sesshoumaru, but it would bother her.

After a couple minutes of dusting, Kagome noticed someone standing in the office doorway. It was a man, and he was looking at Kagome.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, and then she climbed down from the bookshelf.

"Oh...probably." The man said, taking a step into Sesshoumaru's office. The man shut the door and an odd feeling came over Kagome. Shivers ran up her spine and there was an odd feeling in the gut of her stomach. The man took another step towards Kagome and her body went into defense mode.

Then Kagome saw the lust in his eyes and her eyes widened. Suddenly the man grabbed her and knocked the miko to the floor, the man on top of the startled Kagome. Instinct kicked in when he grabbed her shoulders, she rose her knee up quickly. The man doubled over in pain from being hit in the groin. Kagome quickly got up and kicked the man in the kidneys, then she ran to the other side of the room.

The man painfully got up and advanced on Kagome again, only, the miko was ready this time. Having grabbed her coffee cup, Kagome flung the steaming hot liquid at the oncoming man, who growled in pain as the coffee hit him in the face. Grabbing the first thing her hand felt, Kagome whacked the man across the head with the object, watching the man fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Well...what do you know; math books are good for something." Kagome said, looking down at the math book she had slammed against the man's head.

Sesshoumaru walked into his office and his eyebrows raised a centimeter as he saw the sight before him.

A man was laying on the ground knocked out cold with what looked like coffee staining his clothes. A large bruise was forming on the man's face in the shape of a heavy book, and Kagome dusting his desk.

End Chapter

WD: Heh...I loved that last part...

Reviews

Laziness. Thanks to all who reviewed and waited for me to update, and thanks to all who reviewed but didn't wait for me to update.


End file.
